The Macabre Dance
by Kashmir
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose and he's after beautiful young women. Rogue&Remy, Scott&Jean, Logan&Ororo, Bobby&Jubilee, with some Warren&Betsy, and Kitty&Peter. Many other characters. Which couples will survive and which will bite the dust? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters...

**Chapter One**

"Hi, and welcome to the Phoenix. How many?" The hostess asked with a cheerful smile.

"Ah'm actually meeting with Jean tonight." the young woman said returning her smile.

"Oh right... Rogue. Just follow me and I'll let Jean know that you're waiting."

She didn't expect the hostess to remember her from 4 nights ago, considering how well Jean's restaurant is doing.

"Thank ya..." Rogue paused as she looked at the girls name tag, "Jubilee." She laughed at herself for forgetting a name so unusual.

As Jubilee went to inform the owner, Rogue sat herself so that she would be facing the people. She always liked to people watch, and try to read their lips and conversations. Plus she never really liked having her back to a crowd; it made her tense. Rogue brought up her left wrist and checked her watch to make sure she wasn't too early. Just on time. She loved being just on time.

She lowered her wrist and looked up to see the ravishing red head approaching. Jean was in her element; being around people in a very successful place... _Her_ successful place. On her way over she briefly stopped at a table to ask if everything was alright, and from what Rogue could tell the customers were pleased. Jean saw Rogue and smiled as she got closer the booth.

"Hey girl!" Jean bellowed with a bright smile as she sat down, "How are you doing? How's business? How's Remy?"

"You act like we haven't talked in months!" Rogue laughed.

"Well... days, months... what's the difference?" She asked while she gestured to a waiter to bring drinks. "A lot can happen in 3 days you know."

"True..." Rogue responded with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"What? You and Remy didn't call off the engagement?" Jean said with genuine distress in her voice.

"Of course not! And if that happened, don't you think Scott would have mentioned something like that to you? Ah mean, they do work together." Rogue laughed lightly at her friends unnecessary concern.

"I don't know... Men are weird about that kind of stuff." Jean replied, looking distracted with the waiter on his way with the drinks. The drinks were a bright blue with an umbrella and an orange twist. Jean smiled and thanked the handsome young waiter and sipped her indigo beverage. She then pried Rogue for information with her blue eyes, (which her drink accented very well.) Rogue noticed her look of; "then go on... tell me everything."

"Ah think Ah'm makin' it a bigger deal than it is..." Rogue started as she looked down at her nearly radiating glass of alcohol, "Ah'm a little worried about Ororo... that's all."

"Why? What's going on?" Jean asked attentively. Jean and Ororo have been friends for over 5 years, and was worried to hear that something could be troubling her.

"Ah didn't mean to worry ya, Jean," Rogue reassured her comrade, "She's just been acting very distracted. Almost distant from the Club and me..." Ororo and Rogue each own half of the new and elite, Club X, which just opened about 5 months ago and has been packed just about every night since.

"You think she's getting bored with the club?" Jean asked with pure curiosity of her friends possible drama.

"Ah don't know... maybe." Rogue responded, "I wish she would just talk to me and tell me what's goin on with her." She then took a drink from her cocktail and found that it calmed her nerves.

"What the hell is this? Kool-aid?" Rogue laughed.

"No, actually." Jean responded, "It's called a Sapphire Dazzler... It's basically a Blue Monday Cocktail with a hint of Lemon and an Orange twist." She finished by taking a another sip. "It's good though, huh?" Rogue nodded in agreement.

"My new bartender, Alison came up with it." Jean went on, "You know... I should just give Ororo a call later tonight or tomorrow to see how she's doing."

"That'd be good... but don't mention that I said anything to you, especially if you think she doesn't want to talk about it..." Rogue said with a weak smile.

"So it's settled. I'll get the juicy gossip out of her one way or another." Jean smiled a very phony evil grin, which Rogue returned along with an over exaggerated creepy laugh. Then the two lovely women laughed at themselves and their somewhat immature and devious manner.

"Oh! I almost forgot" Jean blurted and Rogue nearly jumped at the sudden outburst. "I told Scott to meet us here and to make Remy come with him."

"Oh good, I'll actually get to see my fiancé!" Rogue smiled and was genuinely happy about seeing her love. "He's been so busy with the St.Croix case the past week, Ah barely get to see him anymore."

"Oh that's right, he's defending the guy that everyone thinks killed that young model... what's her name?" Jean tapped her glass trying to remember.  
"Monet." Rogue reminded her.

"Yes! Monet St. Croix. Poor girl... she was so young and beautiful. What a waste of talent. How old was she?" Jean commented.

"Only 21." Rogue reminder her again.

"21." Jean replied in awe. "Could you imagine getting the call that your 21 year old daughter has been killed. It must be awful."

"Ah can't imagine it either. Ah envy people with that kind of strength and endurance to go on after such a tragedy."

"What tragedy?" Asked a man's voice coming from the side of the booth.

"Scott, finally." teased Jean, "We were just talking about the St. Croix daughter being killed, and how sad it is that she was young."

"It is sad." Scott said as he bent to give his wife a kiss on the cheek, which Jean accepted whole heartedly. "I couldn't imagine being her father."

"Where's Remy?" Jean asked as she looked around the restaurant.

"He got a call..." Scott paused as he took a sip of his wife's drink, "he's outside and told me to tell you girls, 'I'll be there in a minute, and Rogue please don't go and marry some _other _handsome and charmin' young man!', Funny how he thinks he's charming." Scott laughed.

"Funny how he thinks he's young!" Rogue laughed.

"I heard dat!" Remy said with defense as he came closer to the booth where his party was awaiting his arrival.

"Remy! Ah- Ah didn't see you there!" Rogue was obviously teasing and had said it just loud enough for the lawyer to hear. Remy took Rogue's right hand and pulled her till she stood. He admired her openly and drew plenty of attention to the couple, trying to purposely embarrass her.

"Whoa momma! Look at you! You sexy thang!" He bellowed and smiled to see her blush.

"Shut up, Remy!" Rogue whispered as she lightly slapped his shoulder. "After all, you're too old to be actin like that!" She responded as she gave him a playful grin.

"Haha, very funny." Remy replied sarcastically and then gave his lovely lady a peck on the lips, "How's your day goin', Chere?"

"Pretty good... how 'bout you, handsome?" Rogue asked nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Busy. Very very busy... but good." He smiled as he replied. "I think we've found evidence to prove Sam Guthrie is innocent... but I'd rather not talk about work tonight." He finished quickly as he saw the waiter approaching.

"Are the drinks alright ladies?" He asked and was informed that they were 'very good' and delicious. "Great. Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

"Hmm... I'll just have whiskey." Scott replied.

"Go ahead and make that two." Remy added with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be back with two whiskies." The waiter responded then turned for the bar.

The couples then talked for another hour and half. They discussed how Jean's restaurant was doing and Rogue's Club, Scott and Remy's cases, and some other small talk. After 6 Sapphire Dazzlers and 4 whiskies between them, they all agreed to head for home. It was a little after 9:30 and the streets were slick and the air was damp. They came to the entrance and as the door swung open they could feel a cool breeze.

"Oh shit, I forgot my jacket." Jean said as she started back for the door.

"Sweetie!" Scott called to Jean while holding her jacket up in his right hand.

"Oh, what would I do if I didn't have you, my love." She replied as Scott assisted her with her coat.

"You would freeze to death, I suppose..." Scott smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Thanks hun." Jean said as he did so, "Rogue. Remy. Don't forget to call and come by some times... I mean... I barely see you guys anymore."

"Jean," Rogue started, "you're drunk, we all got together 2 nights ago."

"Actually, it was 3 nights ago, chere," Remy piped in, "and you're drunk too."

"Oh yeah." Rogue replied simply. "Well, don't worry, I'm gonna give you a call, Jean. To see if you got to talk to Ororo..."

"Oh, I'll definitely talk to her." Jean assured her, "Well, we should really all get home. We'll see each other soon?"

"Of course!" Rogue answered as she hugged her friend.

"Nice seein' ya again, Jean." Remy started, "thanks for invitin' me." He finished by giving her hand a suave kiss. A long jumble of "Bye-byes" occurred thus ending their get-together.

The couples parted and headed for their cars. Jean's silver BMW was parked near the rear of the building, which Scott hated. He says "It's too dangerous for her to park there, and the front is much better lit." Jean usually _does _parks in the front, but today she had a box of supplies for the restaurant and the back door is closer to the storage room.

"I'll drive." Scott said flatly as he held out his hand.

"Good... I'm too... tired." Jean smiled as she handed him the keys.

"You mean too intoxicated." Scott reminded her of the word he knew she forgot, thanks to the 3 Cocktails she downed.

"Right... intoxicated." Jean said low, sounding out the word very carefully making sure she would say it correctly. Scott unlocked the car and held the door for his wife, which he knew she loved.

"Why thank you kind sir." Exclaimed the red head with a large smile and an exaggerated English accent.

"You're quite welcome, my lady." Scott replied with the same faux voice and returned her smile.

Remy led Rogue to his Black Mercedes that was parked about a block away from the restaurant. They settled themselves in the luxurious vehicle and fastened their seat belts. After the car was started, Remy leaned over to Rogue and gave her fiery kiss which she was more than happy to accept.

"Sorry, but I've been waitin' all night to do that." He looked in her emerald eyes as he pleaded his case.

"Ah know what ya mean... we haven't been seeing a lot of each other lately..." Rogue replied.

"Yeah... I'm sorry 'bout dat, we've both been really busy though." Remy said with a weak smile as he looked in his lovers green eyes. "But we've got the rest o' tonight to be with each other, and have some... quality time."

A sly grin came across his face and nothing else needed to be said for Rogue to know what he was talking about. She has in fact been thinking about it for a good 3 days now. Now it was all she could think about, the drive home seemed to be eternity, but actually only lasted 10 minutes or so. They got into the apartment building, and walked towards the elevator. Remy pushed the "UP" but a couple of times, but that didn't make it come down any faster. Finally the bell rang and the doors opened.

"After you, chere." Remy smiled and put out an arm gesturing her to go ahead.

"Such a gentleman." Rogue replied giving him a grin as she passed, and her lover followed.

She pushed the circled button that said "20th" and waited impatiently for the doors to close. The ride up was agony for the both of them, but eventually they arrived at their destination. They stepped off the elevator and turned right, heading for the door that read "Penthouse 4." The minute they were inside and the door was shut and locked, Remy grabbed Rogue and kissed her passionately. She pulled him as close as she could get him, returning everything she was receiving with great energy. Remy pulled away, but stayed close, and looked into his lovers eyes for several moments.

"I've missed this... I've missed _you._" Remy said softly, breaking the silence and the gaze as he hugged her tight.

"Me too, Remy." Replied Rogue with a smile, "Me too."

They made love that night like they haven't made love in years. It was slow and passionate, full of love and respect for one another. Not to mention very satisfying to their much drawn out needs. They slept close together the whole night, making sure they were always touching.

Jean's arms were wrapped around Scott's neck, they swayed together to the jazz music that they could faintly hear from down on the street. Jean insisted on dancing because they haven't done it what seemed so long. Not that Scott minded... he loved being with his wife, and being so close to her. They were very quiet, listening very closely to the far-away melody. The music stopped and they heard some clapping, and Jean lifted her head from his chest and looked in his eyes. He smiled and she smiled back. They could see the love in each others eyes. Finally Scott broke the silence with a soft moan.

"It's good to be home after a long day." He said quietly.

"Yes it is..." Jean started and gave him a light kiss, "and it's nice to be with the people you love."

"And people who love _you._" He replied as he nodded his head gently.

"Scott?" Jean started, he answered by raising his eyebrows to show he was listening, "Make love to me."

There was only a short pause before he brought his hand to her face and kissed her deeply. She responded very quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around his body and neck. Still kissing, Jean led him towards the nearest wall to balance herself. He pressed up against her, forcing her completely against the wall. He pulled her right leg up and around his waist. He wanted her so badly and she new it. Jean started to undo his crimson tie and then threw it to the side. She then started to unbutton his white shirt, one by one, never breaking their kiss. She finally got to the last one and then pushed the hindering shirt off his broad shoulders and down his arms.

He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to feel her soft skin against his body. He didn't bother unbuttoning her scarlet red top, he just pulled it apart. Neither of the two cared about the few buttons that popped off and fell to the floor. Her breasts were still covered by her lacy cherry colored bra. Scott hand found her left breast very quickly, squeezing gently. Jean moaned with pleasure as her husband did this and then started to kiss her neck.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down gently, and leaned in to kiss her again. She pulled him down to her, she wanted to feel his weight on top of her. She could feel that she was more than ready to have him inside her, she could also feel that Scott was more than ready too. She undid his belt, then his button, and finally his zipper. Scott removed his black pants, then went to unzip the back of Jean's cream colored skirt. Soon they both very much naked and ready to make love.

Jean rolled Scott over and straddled him, still kissing very passionately. She slowly guided him into her, getting him as deep as she stand it. She gyrated her hips in a circular motion, while at the same time moving slowly up and down. This last several minutes, until Scott couldn't stand it anymore. He rolled her over, kissed her deeply, then started to move inside her in a faster motion. She told him to go faster as they got closer, and he was more than happy to. Several more minutes went by, until finally they both succumbed to the pleasure of one another. They told each other how much they loved one another, said good night, and fell asleep in each others arms.

_Well, that's the end of chapter one! Next chapter will have Ororo/Logan, and Jubilee/Bobby. __If you have any thoughts in what you'd like to see (certain characters?), review and tell me what you're thinking'! Next chapter will have some scenes involving the murder of Monet St. Croix... and possibly another victim........ Thanks for reading and there's plenty more to come!_


	2. Interlude 1

_Two Weeks Earlier _

As Monet St. Croix walked quickly towards the exit door, she could hear a young man's voice calling after her. She ignored him and continued to walk angrily out of the building.

"Monet! Would you just wait and listen to me?!?" the man pleaded.

The beautiful girl turned so he could see just how angry she was. Not so much by her face, but more by her chocolate brown eyes.

"No, Sam. I won't wait and I won't listen." she retorted, wasting no time she quickly turned and began walking away again. Sam Guthrie continued to follow trying to keep up with his very in-shape girl friend... well, ex-girlfriend as of about 5 minutes ago.

"What you saw did _look _bad," Sam bellowed after her, "but it wasn't anything. I promise, that girl came on to _me_, I swear."

"Bullshit." Monet stated simply without turning around or stopping.

"At least let me walk you home... it's late." Sam was beginning to give up, something he didn't like to do and rarely did. He and Monet had been going out for 5 months and he was starting to think that it was something that he could see himself in down the road. He was falling in love with her and truly cared about her welfare.

"I don't need you, Sam." Monet replied as she turned around, meeting his navy blue eyes, "so therefore, I don't need you to walk me home. And just so we have this straight, she may have come on to _you _first, but you didn't have any difficulty accepting and returning Emma's flirtations and her _kiss_!"

"Monet, I love you!" he regretted blurting it the moment it came out of his big fat mouth. Not because he didn't mean it, he thinks he did, but it was the wrong time and wrong thing to say. The slap stung for just a second but it came as a surprise the young man.

"That's for being such a jerk!" Monet turned her heels and she could feel her eyes getting misty.

Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to kiss that girl? Why did he have to ruin everything? Questions galore were going through her already crowded mind, and they only upset her more. She was fine until he told her that... probably because she's felt the same way about Sam for a while now, but never told him. Now she was glad that she hadn't have told him, it just would've been embarrassing. She was walking at a steady pace, but wasn't really paying any attention as to where she was going. She never noticed the tall blonde man who had watched their fight, nor did she notice that he had been following her ever since.

She reached her apartment building and unlocked the entrance. Monet went down the hall and found her door, unlocked it and went inside her dark home. She pushed the door back behind her and walked away. She soon noticed that the door never shut.

A large man was slowly shutting the door. All she could see was the outline of the man, her apartment was still dark, and the light from the hallway illuminated his silhouette . Monet was frozen. Paralyzed with fear. But only for a moment. She sprinted for the back bedroom but was soon overtaken by the very well built man. He grabbed around her torso, confining her arms to her body, and he covered her mouth.

"Shhh." The man didn't say anything else, but was still very spine-chilling.

Monet whimpered and already had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. The man had something on his hands, or either had overly sharpened fingernails. They were digging into her face and right arm... almost like... claws. Large, sharp, metal claws...

_Just a little something to tide y'all over! And don't forget to review! I love hearing what you think!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters… _

**Chapter Two**

"Jean Grey's office." Jean answered the phone rather fast, considering she had her hand on the phone about to make a call.

"Hello, Jean, it's Ororo." Replied the beautiful woman on the other end.

"Hey… I was literally just about to call you." The red head exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh really? You must be psychic or something." Ororo laughed.

"Maybe." Jean laughed, "What can I do for you?"

"Well…" Ororo paused for a moment. "I just wanted to give you a heads up, that's all."

"A heads up? Why?" Jean said now a little concerned, hearing the seriousness in her friends' voice.

"Logan and Bobby are on their way over to your restaurant." Ororo responded, "They would like to ask you some questions."

"Really?" Jean said, somewhat surprised. "Did something happen?"

"Oh… You haven't watched the news I take it." Her friend answered with a cheerless smile.

"No, I've been so busy-" Jean stopped mid-sentence and got a bad feeling in her stomach, "oh God, what happened?"

"I'm sorry I have to be the one bearing bad news, dear." Ororo said with true agony, "There was another murder last night…"

"You're joking." Jean replied as she leaned back in her chair putting her left hand to her forehead. "Who was it?" She forced herself to ask the question, knowing that it couldn't be good if the police were coming to question her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this…" Ororo paused, she truly hated having to tell her. "it was Alison Blaire."

"My new bartender!" Jean exclaimed, and was truly shocked. There was a long pause as she tried to take it all in… she had just seen her last night, it was so disturbing.

"I'm sorry, Jean. I really am." Ororo responded with genuine sympathy, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No… no. You've already helped by telling me before Logan had to… thank you for the heads up." Jean thanked her friend, and was grateful for her concern.

"Well, if you need anything… you know where to find me." Ororo said with apprehension.

"I will… thanks again." Replied Jean with a weak smile. "I'll talk to you later…"

"Alright… I'll give you a call later tonight…" Ororo said, "Bye-bye, Jean."

"Bye, Ororo." Jean replied then hung up the phone slowly.

Jean got up and walked towards her door. She had a thousand thoughts flooding her head, and she really didn't want to have to answer a lot of questions. She turned the knob with angst in her heart. She walked out of her office and into the large room, where the seats were still stacked on their tables. Jean saw a few employees cleaning and stocking, and preparing for the dinner rush. As she walked towards the front of the restaurant she could see Logan and his partner Bobby Drake approaching.

"Hey, Jean." Logan greeted her with a worried smile.

"Hi, Logan." Jean responded and mirrored his expression. "Hello, Bobby." Bobby replied with a smile and a quiet 'Hello.'

"Do you know why we're here, Red?" Logan asked, even though he had a good idea that she did.

"Yes… I do." Jean paused, "I just got off the phone with, Ororo." Logan nodded and Jean lead them to a table near the back.

"We gotta ask some questions…" Said Logan with a stern look, as he grabbed for a pad of paper and a pen.

"I know… about the murder of, Alison." It was hard for her say.

"I'm sorry, Jean, but…" Bobby paused for a moment, "but we need you to look at some photographs… to get a positive ID."

"You don't have to do that right now, Red." Logan said, "I could call Scott over if you don't want to do it alone."

"No… it's fine." Jean forced out, "I can do it now."

"Are you sure? The pictures are a bit… gruesome." Bobby replied with concern. Jean nodded but had a very unsure look upon her face.

"Alright." Bobby answered as he opened a manila folder, noticing Jeans eyes never looked down with curiosity. He pushed the photos towards her and turned them for her to look at. Jean tried to prepare herself before she turned her eyes downward. She finally felt ready, and she looked at the disturbing photographs.

"Oh God." She said softly.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked. She only nodded, still looking down.

"It's her." Jean replied after a moment, and quickly looked up and away from the pictures.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked, and received a quick nod.

"She, um… " Jean looked pale and stumbled on words, "she has the same tattoo." She pointed to her own left wrist.

"She showed it to me… a couple of days ago." Jean paused again, thinking carefully about the tattoo of three dazzling stars, "She got it on her birthday… she just turned 24." Jean looked down, thankful to see that Bobby had put the photos back in the folder. Logan and Bobby glanced at the photo to confirm what Jean had identified. The three talked for a few more minutes, but Jean couldn't tell them much, only that she left early and didn't notice anything or anyone that was suspicious.

"Alright, Red…" Logan said as he stood from his chair, with Bobby following close behind, "You do know that we're gonna have to talk to the employees that worked last night…"

"Maybe the past couple nights…" Bobby said low and fast, as if he were thinking out-loud.

"Alright." Jean nodded softly looking away towards the bar, "I'll get you a phone list of the people who were working…" She turned and started walking for her office. She got about 10 feet when Logan stopped her by grabbing her elbow gently.

"Jean… Red…" He started, thinking carefully about what to say (which he wasn't very good at) "First of all, I just want to say that I'm sorry that this happened… Second, I'm sorry that you have to go through all this questioning, along with yer restaurant… And third… If you ever need to talk about this, with me being a friend and not a cop… I'll listen…" Logan said the third rather quiet, his voice was full of concern. He could tell that she wasn't alright, even though he knows that's the next thing she was about to say.

"Logan, thank you, but I'm alright… really." Jean smiled but it was forced. "And Ororo already reassured me that I could talk to her…"

"I'm jus' checking, darlin'." Logan replied then nodded and went to join his partner near the entrance.

Jean found the list and then quickly highlighted the names of those who were working last night. When she came across Alison's name and number, she hesitated and felt like there was a rock in her stomach. She could tell her eyes were getting red and misty. Jean got up and went to a mirror on the wall and dried her eyes with a tissue. She walked out of her office, holding the paper and the yellow highlighter.

"Here you go." Jean held out the paper with a drained smile, as she toyed with the fluorescent marker.

"Thank you, Jean… We'll try to get this done fast…" Logan said with a similar grin.

"Okay, thank you, Logan and Bobby…" Jean replied.  
"No problem." Bobby replied quickly with a smile.

"I'll see ya later, Red." Logan responded as he and his partner walked out the door.

"Bye bye…" Jean waved slightly.

Remy hung up the phone and got up quickly. He walked towards Scott's office with a rapid stride. Remy discovered that his door was open and he could hear Scott finishing up a conversation on the phone. He stepped into the office, sticking closely to the door. Scott gestured for Remy to sit down directing his hand to the chair.

"Okay, Jeff, that sounds good…" Scott replied to an unheard voice, "Yep, talk to you later."

Scott hung up the phone and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Man, Jeff is a nice guy and all, but…" Scott started with a smile and short laugh, "he can talk your ear off."

"Jeff Greene, from downstairs?" Remy asked then received a nod, "hell yeah he can… last Tuesday night I left early, not realizing Jeff was getting off… he trapped me in the parking lot and I was dere a good 20 minutes, just learnin' 'bout the weather and clouds…"

" Yeah, that happened to me two weeks ago… but it was about the sun and how bad it is for your eyes… or something." Scott said while looking down at his large executive desk. "But I don't think that's why you're here… what's on your mind?"

"Well… have you talked to Jean today?" Remy asked.

"No… I was going to call her in a bit… why?" Scott replied with a worried look.

"I jus' got off the phone with, Rogue…" Remy responded, "She said that Ororo told her about another murder that happened last night…"

"What, another one?" Scott was now considerably worried and was wondering what this had to do with his wife.

"Yeah… apparently it was a girl that worked at the Phoenix." Remy said, trying to be considerate of Scott.

"What?!? Who?" Scott was now very concerned and somewhat upset.

"Alison…" Remy looked down at the small piece of paper with a single name he had been holding, "Blaire. She was the-"

"The new Bartender…" Scott interrupted with a distracted look, and a hint of panic in his voice. "I have to call Jean."

Remy got up to walk out, when he heard Scott say thanks in a preoccupied voice, as he dialed his phone. He paused and nodded in response, as if saying, you're welcome.

The young and handsome lawyer stepped out of his car and set the alarm. He walked slowly through the double doors and into the unusually bright room. He wasn't used to seeing this place without hundreds of people in it and flickering red and blue lights. Remy saw a few people cleaning the bar, and replacing light bulbs. He stood there for a moment searching for what he had come for it the first place. He found her rather quickly, she was near the back talking to two people he's never seen before. She was so beautiful and graceful.

Rogue finally made eye contact with Remy while she was pointing to the corners of the Club; where the ceiling and walls met. She waved and smiled without breaking her conversation with the two men. He saw the three approaching and made sure that his right hand was free; he traded off his keys to his pocket and put his jacket over his left forearm.

"Hi, Remy," Rogue gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "This is Daniel Stewart and John Connelly; they work for Williams Security." She directed her hand towards each man as she introduced them. "Daniel, John, this is my fiancé, Remy LeBeau." She said smiling as she looked at Remy.

There was an exchange of 'Nice to meet you' and a few firm handshakes.

"LeBeau, eh? LeBeau as in the lawyer for Guthrie?" Daniel asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, that'd be me." Remy replied.

"The guy's innocent right? I mean… there was another murder last night, wasn't there?" The other young man asked, glancing between the other three.

"Yeah… to both questions." Remy responded with a grin, "He was enjoying a nice relaxing night at his current homestead; an 8 by 10 cell downtown… he wasn't killin' anybody."

"Well, anyway," Rogue interrupted, "Daniel and John are here to help with a better security system. Ororo and Ah figured it couldn't hurt."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Remy replied as he looked into his fiancée's green eyes. "You can never be too safe. So spare no expense my boys, this little lady's gonna get the best security a man can buy!" Remy smiled but had a very serious look in his eyes. The four talked a little while longer about smart ideas on how to make the club more secure. They wrapped up their conversation while walking towards the front door.

"Well, everything sounds good," Remy started as he put out his hand, "it was nice meeting you two."

"You too." Daniel and John said in unison with a smile, and then both shook Remy's hand.

"Yeah, thank you John and Daniel, Ororo or Ah will give you a call sometime tomorrow with a decision on what we'd like." Rogue said as she shook the men's hands.

"Alright, you two have a good day." Daniel replied as the two business men walked out the front door.

"Mmm, alone at last." Remy exclaimed as he put his arms around his fiancée's waist and kissed her neck. She pulled away slightly and gave him a "behave yourself" look.  
"Not quite." Rogue said as she pulled him by the arm towards her office upstairs, getting away from the cleaning employees. They reached the room and Remy shut the door the second they were inside. Remy pushed Rogue against the back of the door and kissed her deeply, feeling the side of her thigh all the way up. The two parted and were breathing heavier than before.

"_Now _we're alone." Rogue smiled then pulled him close again. Their lips met for only a second before her phone rang. The two lovers jumped a little and laughed. Rogue leaned over the desk to answer the phone, and purposely showed off her bottom to Remy, which he didn't hesitate to enjoy.

"Hello?" Rogue answered with a smile on her face as she laughed silently at her fiancé's expression. Her face suddenly became grim as she made eye contact with Remy. He knew right away who it was.

"Jean… I wanted to call but Ororo said you were busy with Logan and Bobby…" Rogue trailed off from her fast talking. "How are you doin' sugah?" Remy sat down in a chair and played with the small tree's leaves that stood to his right as he listened carefully to their conversation.

Rogue could tell that Jean had been upset, her voice was a little hoarse and shaky. Rogue comforted her friend for nearly 10 minutes and asked if she needed anything 5 times. Rogue offered to come over there to keep her company for a while, and Jean explained that Scott would be over any moment. They did decide to get together for lunch tomorrow.

So..... what do you think so far? will there be another victim so soon? maybe. Maybe not... If so... who will it be? (sorry this chappy took so long...)


	4. Interlude 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters... duh._

**Interlude 2**

_Last Night… _

_At the Phoenix_

The tall blonde man settled himself into a booth that was off to the side of the restaurant. He made sure he could see everyone for his viewing pleasure. The hostess was nice, his thoughts trailed back to her a few times. Not quite what he was looking for… too chipper, too sweet. No, he was looking for someone with… what's the word? Spunk? Whatever it was he would know her when he saw her.

This place was like a watering hole for beautiful women. He smiled slightly to himself, prideful for choosing such a good location. He looked down at his watch as the hostess walked by. When he looked up he saw a very beautiful woman. He felt an urge. He _had_ to have her. He somehow got control; surprising himself. He had to have her, he would. Just not tonight.

She was seated at a table near his booth. He knew she wasn't the one but he kept his ears open to learn more about her. All he needed was a name. He glanced over to her once more, making note of how painfully pretty she was. She looked down at her watch. '7:30, babe.' he grinned to himself… He fiddled with napkin stuffed with silverware, glimpsing at her every few seconds, but never turning his head. He made sure she never noticed him.

It's been more than two weeks since he's had this much fun. The stalking process was almost as exciting as the killing. He felt so many urges he couldn't act on… it was almost like another sick pleasure of his. His heart was beating faster now. He knew it would just keep getting faster as the night progressed.

He felt silly drinking ice water out of a petite wine glass, so he ordered a drink from the waiter. After the young man walked away, he peeked back at the woman he felt so strongly for already. A second very beautiful woman was walking towards her. This place is a gold mine, and he smiled and shook his head slightly. He was in disbelief with how long he's gone without ever coming here. If he came here every time he was sure he would always leave happy.

Still no names… the dinner crowd made their conversation just a murmur. He heard few words, scattered here and there. Remy… a name… French. He scoffed at the name and wondered what it was that women saw in them. Another name… Scott. Hmm, they're having a girl talk about their men… great.

He glanced at his watch, not noticing the time, he was losing patients, but not interest. Just one name of their names, that's it. Then the restaurant seemed to drop all their conversations down to a whisper. He heard, as clear as a bell, "I'm worried about Ororo."

That name… he knew that name. He smirked, his interest was at it's peak once again. His hearing was strained and he even found himself closing his eyes to heighten this sense. It worked, he could hear their words as well as if he were sitting at the table with them. They went on talking and he hung on to every word, recording the dialogue in his head.

Remy is running the St. Croix case… he grinned thinking back on his last success. That's enough information for him to find out who these lovely ladies were. Still, he was intrigued by their conversing, and he continued his spying. He found it pleasing that they were in a way talking about him. Talking about his past doings.

A man's voice blurted in. That's Scott. Noted. The man hugged the red head, and the three chatted for a moment about that man Remy… Speak of the Devil. Here's Remy, the fiancé. Noted. Now the man, Remy, was taking hold of the beautiful woman's hand and made sure everyone saw her…

Hmph, he snorted… I bet he's insecure and wants everyone to know that woman who is so beautiful is his. Pathetic. Still, he listened. The name Sam Guthrie came up. He knew his name from the papers, and from the night he took the life of that young model. The night she was his, he had her. What a beauty… too beautiful.

He found himself losing interest in the couple's topics of conversation. After all, he had all he needed, and he had work to do. He ordered a second drink and something off the menu he couldn't even pronounce… the waiter highly recommended it. His eyes followed him as he walked away over to the bar to fetch his drink. He found her. Perfect. She had short blonde hair. Very pretty. And young. He forced himself to stay and eat so it wouldn't seem odd. His meal turned out to be pretty good even though it was a little fancy for his taste.

After his meal, and the bill was paid, he walked towards the door, saying good night to the hostess on his way. At the door he took one last glance at the two lovely ladies from earlier… they seemed happy. He didn't look back at the bartender. No, he will see her again… tonight. All he had to do was wait.

_Sorry this took so long... had to wait until I was inspired... turns out it happens around 12:30 am on a Friday night! Now I know! Make sure you review! I really do like hearing your thoughts! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters… durp.

I'm glad to see that most still want to read the story! I was worried that people forgot about it or didn't care anymore! Thanks for your patients!

**Chapter Three**

Remy stepped off the elevator and turned to his right. He reached into his pocket and found his keys as he walked. He searched through the jumble of metal and chains for the key that had an 'H' for HOME marked on it with red nail polish. Rogue decided to try to organize it for him but finally gave up and just painted abbreviations on the important ones. He smiled at this memory.

He jammed his key in the door knob and jiggled it. He attempted this two more times before swearing to God. One of the nicest penthouses in New York City and the door knob doesn't work. Just as he was going to just kick the door down the key turned with the greatest of ease. Barely making a sound and smooth as butter. Remy turned the knob and pushed the door open expecting to see Rogue laughing at him on the other sign. He found the penthouse to be dark and very quiet.

Remy shut the door silently in case Rogue was already in bed. He had worked late that night with his body and eyes to prove it. His lids were as heavy as cement and he could imagine the bags drooping under them. He threw his keys on an end table and laid his coat on the back of the couch. He stood there for a moment inspecting his home. Something seemed out of place but he couldn't tell what it was. He pondered for a moment more when he heard something from the master bedroom.

Maybe Rogue was up after all. He strode towards the bedroom door to find that it too was locked.

"Rogue? You in there?" he called out as he jingled the handle once more. He could hear movement and he was sure she was behind the door.

"Chere? Open up." He called once more. He then heard something break. It seemed like the loudest sound he had ever heard, surely exaggerated.

"Rogue, you okay?" he asked as he tried to turn the knob and knocked on the door. He still heard movement and he was soon beginning to worry.

"You open this door, and stop playing around… it's not funny!" He yelled at the door with authority in his voice. Still the door stayed locked and there was no answer.

"REMY! HEL-" Rogue's voice was cut off and Remy's worries were true. He immediately started pounding on the door frantically and yelled her name. The pounding of his fists shortly became the pounding of his body as he started to reach his panic peak. He didn't hear Rogue anymore. He didn't even hear the soft movement beyond the door in his fluster. It felt like the longest time before the door finally gave in to it's opponent. It swung crooked on it's hinges into the large dark room. The light from the moon was spilling in just enough for Remy to see that it looked like a tornado hit. The lamp was broken, propped against the nightstand upside down. Small perfume bottles were shattered and the wall was covered with the liquid scents.

"Rogue?" Remy forced her name from his throat, he feared the worst and didn't want it to be true. He looked to his right and he saw a huge amount of what looked like blood seeping under the halfway closed bathroom door. He looked back to his left when he felt a strong breeze, and found the window was fully open with the drapes at the wind's mercy. He found his strength again and ran to the bathroom. He slowly and reluctantly pushed the door open. It was the worst thing he never even dared to imagine. Rogue was laying half naked on the tiled floor. Blood was escaping from her body, from the large gashes on her legs, torso, arms, and even her beautiful face. It didn't look beautiful now, it was swollen and bruised near her left eye, and bloody from a large cut on her blushed cheek. Her lips were engorged and stained red . It didn't even look like her. His mind couldn't take anymore. Remy slid down the doorframe weeping for his love. Another gust of wind came and slammed the bedroom door closed.

Remy shot up from his bed. His heart and lungs were pumping with adrenaline. He brought his hand up to his face and covered his mouth. He knew that it was a dream, but it had felt so real, and he knew that was because of this Guthrie case. Remy had seen gruesome pictures and evidence, but nothing like this. His feet were slightly bouncing on and off the floor, and his hands were quaking as he wiped his damp forehead. He glanced behind him to see that Rogue was not sleeping, she wasn't even in the bed. Just a mixture of sheets and pillows from where she had been. He placed his hand on where she had been sleeping to find that it was still warm from her body.

He glanced at the clock which read 2:58 am. He could see a dim light peering through the door, which was only open a sliver. Remy could tell that it was coming from the kitchen… and that it was the fridge light. He got up off the bed and walked out of the room. He came to the kitchen to find the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Rogue was eating chocolate ice-cream and left over take out, right out of the cartons. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Hungry, chere?" he asked with a smile and a furrowed brow. "That sure is an interesting combo you got dere." He said as he kissed her forehead and fingered some chocolate off her spoon. She took his hand and licked it off his finger before he could.

"Yes, very." she laughed and playfully kicked him in the behind as he went to the sink and filled a glass with water. "What are you doing up?" She asked through spoonfuls. He drank for a moment, then finally lowered his glass.

"Had a bad dream." He said nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Oh… what about?" Rogue asked. She put down her "Midnight" snack and walked towards her lover with concern. She hugged his waist and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to tell her all about it. He brought his hands up to her face. A truly beautiful face. The image from his dream suddenly entered his thoughts. Remy pushed it away just as fast. He kissed her and gave her a quick squeeze. He played it off to be nothing… just a silly dream.

Rogue decided to drop it even though she could see that it was something that really disturbed him. She knows that he only has bad dreams when he's stressed, so he's been having a lot lately. He would always tell her about them, said that it would help him go back to sleep if he talked about it. They would usually end up laughing at the dreams and fall back asleep in no time. But this one was different, and she knew it.

'It must be really bad if he doesn't want to tell me about it.' She thought with concern. Remy was wiping down the counter from were Rogue had spilt some water. He threw the paper towel away and noticed that there was pieces of glass in the trash can.

"You broke something?" he asked as he thought back to the sounds of something breaking in his dream.

"Yeah, I dropped my glass of water. Sorry if I woke you." She said as she put her carton of ice-cream away.

"You didn't wake me." He simply said as he took the last piece of broccoli from the leftovers. "You ready?" he asked as he through the carton to meet the paper towel in the trash.

"Sure am." Rogue said as she took hold of his outreached hand.

They went back to bed and Remy held onto his fiancé until she drifted off. He didn't bother trying to get more sleep. It was useless. He had never had such a horrific nightmare since he was seven. And even that, looking back, was just a silly dream.

>

BANG BANG BANG!

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Jubilee yelled at whoever was thumping on the front door. "We already paid the rent!" she said to the floor in a whispered yell. She got to the door and unlocked the deadbolt and doorknob, but leaving the chain hooked. Jubilee opened the door as far as the chain would allow.  
"Bobby Drake! So you're the culprit who woke me up at-" Jubilee paused and glanced up at the clock, "6:30 in the morning!"

"You didn't answer your phone!" Bobby said to plead his case. Jubilee then slammed the door in his face. He could hear the metal chain lock sliding free and soon saw the usually cheerful girl again.

"I turned the ringer off last night after we kept getting prank calls from teenage girls…" Jubilee answered as she opened the door and let the detective in.

"Well, I tried you're cell phone… were they prank calling that too?" Bobby had a tinge of anxiety in his tone and Jubilee was almost flattered. 'Aw, he was worried about me. How cute." She thought to herself and smiled as she put a kettle on the stove. "My battery died."

Jubilee turned around and put her arms around Bobby's neck. He gave up his frustrations and returned her embrace. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "I still have 20 minutes before I have to be at work."

"Ha! You only need three." Jubilee teased.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you peaches 'n' cream in the morning." Bobby laughed and pinched her cheeks. She kissed his chin and spun around to the cupboards. She retrieved two coffee cups and two spoons from the drawer.

"So… that's a no?" he asked as he sat down on a stool at the bar. She only shook her head for response. She poured the hot water from the kettle into the cups and stirred the cream and sugar into the coffee. She handed her boyfriend a cup and sat on his lap.

"You didn't need to worry, you know…" She sipped from her mug. "Peter was here."

"Speak of the devil!" Bobby called out as Peter walked by and grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter. "How's it goin' Pete?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"Pretty good. You?" Peter grinned back as he put his wallet in his back pocket.

"Well, I got a beautiful little lady on my lap, and great cup of coffee in my hand. So I guess I'm pretty good too." Bobby replied and then took a sip of the _not _so great cup of coffee. It was too sweet for him, she always went over board on the sugar.

"Where ya off to this early in the day, Pete?" Jubilee asked looking at the clock again.

"The gym… and run some errands for work." He answered as he propped himself against the counter with folded arms.

"I didn't know you had to run errands when you're a bouncer…" Jubilee announced but wasn't really interested what he did.

"Not just a bouncer!" Kitty's voice lighted up the room, "the most handsome and _biggest_ bouncer for the biggest club in the city!" She glided over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged his huge bicep and ran her finger along his large forearm.

"And Kitty here is the most beautiful and best receptionist for the best police squad in the city."

"Here Here!" Bobby cheered and raised his cup with pride.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Kitty asked.

"Not till 7, thank you." Bobby answered as he tried his best to take a sip from the potent drink.

"Well, I should really get going…" Pete said.

"I'll walk you out." Kitty never let go of his arm.

"See ya later, Bobby." Pete said as he looked over his shoulder and waved.

"Nice seeing you!" Bobby yelled right before the door shut. "They're cute together."

"Yep. They've been pretty serious for a while now…" Jubilee said as she got up and put her cup in the sink. Bobby followed and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Last chance, I've got 10 more minutes free…" Bobby teased and kissed her neck.

"Mm. It's tempting, but I'm afraid once we start, we won't be able to stop." She answered as she caressed his hands that were over her stomach.

"Like that one time… at band camp." Bobby and Jubilee laughed for a moment. She then turned around to face him. His face was suddenly serious as she looked into his blue eyes. Man she loved those blue eyes.

"God, I love you." Bobby said softly. Jubilee looked amused. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. She didn't think he was sure he heard _himself_ right. His face never changed or faltered, and she knew he was being serious. She loved him too, more than anyone.

"I… are you sure?" She asked with a wrinkled brow.

"Umm. Yeah, I'm sure…" Bobby nodded.

"Huh. Hard to tell some times." Jubilee giggled as she pulled herself closer and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. There was a short pause and she finally got the courage to say what she wanted.  
"I love you too." The two kissed, slow at first but became more passionate and deep. Bobby began thinking of calling in sick when Kitty walked back into the apartment.  
"Eww. Get a room!" She joked as she walked by, barely looking at them as she sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door.

>

Raven looked down over the fast moving city. People looked like ants on a farm and cars resembled bees hard at work. She hugged herself and blew a red strand of her bangs out of her jade eyes. The piano was telling a sad story from across the room, the record spun on the player with a wobbly stance. Her modeling industry had taken a hard hit when their potential star model was brutally raped and murdered. Monet St. Croix was going to be the next big thing on the runway and magazine covers. Raven let out a sigh to relieve the pressure that was weighing so heavily on her body and mind.

"Ms. Darkholme?" A petite brunette poked her head in through the dark wood door, "Mr. Lehnsherr says that he will be a few more minutes… would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Her head was turned to listen to the secretary but she didn't look at her when she answered. Raven heard the door shut softly and she returned her attention on the piano. The ex-model found her way the player and replaced the record with one of violins. She then wandered to a dark brown leather chair and sat down slowly. The chair was plush and comforting to her strained muscles. Raven began to relax and stray her thoughts away from such darkness.

"Ah, there is my beautiful lover." An older man's voice over powered the delicate violins, "I believe you requested coffee?" Erik smiled as he handed the steaming cup to the women sitting in the leather chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Erik." She smiled and received the mug with grace. Raven sipped the coffee then placed it on the table next to her. She stood, revealing her true beauty, she was slim and fit, everything about her was slender. Raven wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and kissed him gently and respectfully. She equaled him height but surpassed his splendor. Raven was younger, by nearly 12 years. They have been together ever since she had moved to New York City. Erik had just opened the news station and was looking for fresh blood. When he set his eyes on her young and ravishing body he knew he had to have her be his lead reporter… and his wife.

Raven was only 19, but there was no doubt that she was a woman. They quickly became lovers and only two years later she gave birth to twins, Pietro and Wanda Lehnsherr. Being a mother slowed her career, but not for long. With in a year she bounced back and again her face owned every fashion magazine cover in print. She never minded being a mother, the time it took was exhausting and it was the most demanding job she had ever had. Despite the hard work, she decided to be a mother of three… Raven's best friend and fellow model, Anna Rouge, became pregnant seven months after Raven started her family with Erik. Anna was only 20 and didn't know the father for more than a month and never saw him again. She was scared and unsure but Raven gave her strength and courage, offering her help whenever she needed it. The time came when Anna went into labor, it was month early, and she didn't even have a name picked out. Anna died during delivery, leaving her newborn daughter nameless. Raven took the baby girl as her own and named child after her mother.

"What are you thinking about my dear?" Erik asked through a small grin.

"Everything." Raven smiled and pulled away gently. She returned the window she had been peering out before. Erik joined her side silently and wrapped his arm around her waist. They stood together, silent, until they were interrupted by the secretary over the intercom.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, sorry to bother you, but Emma Frost wishes to talk with you." Her voice was sweet but it had confidence. Erik looked at the woman beside him, wanting to make eye contact which she never did. She remained looking out the window, ignoring the interjection. Erik decided that she didn't mind, and she didn't really want to talk about what was on her mind anyway. She just needed to be around the man she loved, a man her loved and adored her.

"Thank you, Ava, send Ms. Frost in." Erik answered the machine on his desk and sat in his chair.

The raven haired detective walked up the steel stairs, reaching the top he turned and found the door he sought. He knocked gently a few times but there was no answer. A young man's voice echoed from below the balcony.  
"I think she's in the back conference room with Rogue!" He pointed with his thumb behind his shoulder. The man's brown hair was spiked and the tips were dyed dark blue, he looked like half the punks that Logan would pick up off the street for drug abuse, but he was a nice kid. Logan nodded showing thanks and walked in the direction where he would find his wife. The door was cracked and he could hear quiet voices discussing security packages and prices.

>

"This package seems like it would be a good deal for the club." Rogue said as she handed Ororo a pamphlet. "Good price too."

"I agree, it would appear to be our best option." The silver haired woman said with a silky voice as she handed the paper back to her colleague.

"Am I interruptin'?" Logan said and he leaned in the room.

"No, of course not! Come on in, Logan." Rogue said smiling gesturing to him to join them. "I'll just go give the guys a call to tell them that we've made a decision…" Rogue then passed Logan and smiled, leaving the two of them alone.

"Hello my husband." Ororo hugged and kissed Logan. Her hug lingered for a moment and Logan could feel her tense body.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem upset."

"I do? How did you get that impression?" Ororo asked with a weak smile and what seemed to be forced. He looked into her chocolate eyes awaiting an answer.

"Nothing is wrong." She answered as she pulled away and organized the mess of pamphlets on the table.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You seem different lately."

"How's that?"

"Like… Maybe you got something' weighing on yer mind."  
"I'm just really busy."

"I don't think that's all of it."  
"Well why don't you tell me what I'm thinking and feeling then mister detective." She snapped at her husband as she slammed the papers down.  
"Now I know somethin' is wrong… but I won't _interrogate_ you about it anymore." Logan said coldly as he walked out of the room briskly. Ororo felt her eyes become watery with guilt, but she couldn't bring herself to follow him and apologize. A part of her was happy that she was alone.

>

_Okay…. So is it getting better? If not yet… trust me… I've got some crazy drama coming up! _

_And some answers… like "what's bothering Ororo?" Also we learn a little bit about Remy's past love-life! Ooh Yeah! Review and tell me what you're thinking… thanks for reading! And keep at it!  
_


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the X-Men or any other Marvel characters…

Welcome back! I hope you enjoy the drama!

**Chapter Four**

"Good morning, Mr. LeBeau." An older blonde woman with strands of gray and white greeted Remy smiling and handed him his chunk of mail.

"Thank you, Susan." Remy received his bounty, "You look really happy… you didn't give notice did ya?"

"Ha! No no, Mr. Lebeau…" Susan laughed from behind her desk, "You're two hours late, which means I've been able to have two more cups of coffee... I'm more awake than what you're used to seeing, that's all." Remy looked at her smiling and raised his brow.

"Don't worry! I left you some! Looks like you could use some." Susan stood from her swivel chair and walked towards the coffee maker.

"Oh thanks… dat's just a nice way of saying, "Holy Crap, Remy! You look like shit." Remy laughed as Susan handed him his drink.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that at all!" Susan laughed and found her way back to her desk and her ringing phone.

Remy thanked her silently with a raise of his hand and started for his office to find some peace and quiet. He had already turned the corner when Susan remembered that there was a young lady waiting for him. Remy noticed his door was unlocked and was in fact already open slightly. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. On his desk he found two white high heels propped ever so proudly. His eyes wondered down the trail of two beautiful slender fair legs that seemed to go on forever. Hmm. A white skirt that left little to the imagination. Hands folded across a flat, very flat, abdomen. Mmm. Those fair mounds peaking ever so slightly out of the white button up blouse. His eyes lingered for a moment. Ah, let me find those big green eyes. Up up up, only to find an icy light blue glare. Her hair was pulled back in a platinum blonde bun, with a few wispy strands framing her flawless face.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming in today." She said in a husky whisper.  
"Well, I wouldn't have if I new you'd be here." Remy spat back as he threw his coat on a spare chair, "How'd ya get in here anyway?"

"It turns out, that Jeff Greene guy from downstairs is a fan of mine…" the woman with a goddess figure took her feet off the desk slowly, "and he knows what we were Remy… not like we kept that a secret."

"Now I wish we had, Emma." Remy said cold and short.

"Oh my, you've become so callous since you've been with that _club _chic!" Emma stood and made a faux pout on her face.

"I believe you're referring to my _fiancée…_" Remy replied as he sorted through his large stack of mail, barely noticing the beautiful woman now.  
"Oh please, Remy. I was your fiancée once too…" Emma stated not impressed and showing no sign of jealousy.

"That was a long time ago." Remy turned to his right and was surprised to find Emma practically on top of him.  
"Not _that _long ago…" Emma pushed against his body, making very sure that her breasts were doing most of the pushing. He looked down at her with a solemn stare. For one moment she thought she saw his eyes soften, in a moment of nostalgia perhaps. They were once in love, and maybe that part of each of them would never go away. Perhaps they'll go on for the rest of their days caring about one another in that small part of their soul. Remy grabbed a hold of her slender arms and pulled her inches from his face. They stared each other down for a moment. Remy could feel his face soften and he forced himself to think of how badly she had hurt him. But he was happy she did… or else he would have never been so happy as he is with Rogue today. His grip tensed slightly, barely noticeable. He pushed her away quickly and walked over to his desk to check his messages.

"Oh yeah, your dad called." Emma said as she toyed with the phone cord. She sat herself on the side oh Remy's desk, on top of where his mail had been tossed.

"You answered my phone?" Remy practically yelled out with anger and amazement at her lack of manners and her excess of arrogance.

"Yeah, he was happy to talk to me actually…" Emma smiled, "he needs help again. But don't worry, I calmed him down." Remy paused and strayed from his anger. He was concerned for his father and was grateful to Emma for the first time in years.

"You were always able to get my father calmed down in one of his moments." Remy smiled slightly and could see Emma's face turn serious out of the corner of his eye.

"I think he needs you to come down to New Orleans…" Emma turned her face and stared out the window with concern, "I think he's in pretty deep this time, Remy."

"Don't worry 'bout him… that's _my _job." Remy sighed, "I'll take care of it."

There was a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were both lost in their thoughts and concern for a moment.

"What are ya doing here, Emma?" Remy broke the silence, "What do you want?"

"Well… I'm a reporter… and you're the lawyer of the biggest murder case as of now." Emma smirked, "Need I say more?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Remy said simply, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Hmm. Erik told me you wouldn't." Emma grinned at the nerve she hit.

"Is he still alive?" Remy smirked, never letting her see his muscles tense at the mention of that old man's name.

"Alive and… kicking." Emma said with a sure smile as she helped her self to a glass of water.

"How's his _wife_, Raven?" Remy asked just to make her cringe.

"She's not his wife." Emma stated with distaste in her mouth and tried to wash it away with a gulp of cold water, "You know it's funny how much you still hate Erik, considering you're going to marry his daughter."

"So you still screwing the old man?" Remy asked as he looked through his papers piled on his desk. He could see her face flush. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. Either way, he was pleased. She didn't answer. "I take that as a yes." He said smirking.

"What happened to us, Remy?" Emma blurted out of no where, "We used to be so happy with one another."

"Are you kidding me?" Remy almost laughed at her attempt of innocence, "I caught you cheating with Lehnsherr! You actin' like a slut! That was the last step off the cliff after the miscarriage."

"I didn't have a miscarriage, Remy." Emma said quietly, "And it wasn't even yours. Erik paid for the abortion." Remy couldn't understand why he was surprised or why he was angry. His face was burning and his eyes were on fire. He could feel his head getting lighter as the blood and her words rushed through his brain.

"Get out." Remy didn't move, not even his mouth. His teeth were gritted and clenched. Emma saw this and was pleased to know that she had won the battle. There are very few who could win against this lawyer. Only those who knew him best. One's who knew his weak spots.

Emma went silently and Remy slammed the door after she left. He found his way back to his chair and sat heavily and forcefully. His elbows rested on his desk and his folded hands were supporting his chin. He was exhausted from the night before. He was exhausted from this whole case. And on top of everything else his father needs help… again. Emma's venomous words stung his wounds again and again. The stress of everything was weighing heavy on his mind, and it was taking it's toll. Remy felt a single tear slide down his tired face. He sighed in frustration.

"Oh Am starved!" Rogue exclaimed as she pulled the door open. Ororo smiled and thanked Rogue for holding the door as she passed. "Ah have no idea what I want though."

"There _is_ plenty to choose from." Ororo said as she scanned the restaurant for their party. She spotted the two at a table on it's own, no other customers were near. Scott was whispering something in Jean's ear who was smiling shyly. Jean saw Ororo and Rogue and waved for them to join them. They greeted each other with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Where is Remy?" Scott asked glancing around the restaurant.

"Ah… don't know." Rogue said, following Scott's action. "I thought he would be here already."

"Well, we can give him a call…" Scott dialed on his cell as the girls kept up their conversation.

"No answer at the office." Scott said as he hung up.

"I'll call his cell…" Rogue said as she searched for her phone. Again there was no answer. "Well, I'm starving so let's just order!"

They ordered they food. They ordered their desert. And still no Remy. Rogue looked around every other minute in search for her fiancé. Right when she was about to give up after an hour he walked through the doors. She waved to him with enthusiasm, she felt silly and sat back down, trying to play it cool.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Remy pleaded and he kissed Rogue's cheek. He pulled out a single red rose from what seemed to be no where, "Can you ever forgive me, chere?"

"I'll think about it…" She said playfully and kissed him as she took her present, "But I don't think you buying this rose is what made you an hour and half late…"

"You know how work is…" Remy said as he glanced at their empty plates.   
"Ah couldn't wait for ya!" Rogue laughed at his face, he looked hungry.

"It's okay, I didn't expect ya to." Remy smiled at her, "Maybe I'll just get something to go."

Rogue could tell something was wrong. Surely that bad dream from last night couldn't be bothering him still. No, it wasn't just that. She wished that he would just tell her. If it wouldn't make him feel better it would make _her _feel better. Just to know what it was that was making this usually unruffled man so… well, ruffled. It was bothering her as much as whatever it is was bothering him. And they both knew it.

Betsy stared at her two dozen purple roses that overwhelmed her desk. She loves purple roses. And she loves that Warren knows that she'd rather have purple than red any day. Two dozen, one for each month they've 'been together.' Her mind swirled through the memories and she smiled uncontrollably.

"Oh my. Those are beautiful." Henry said in his usual calm and cool voice.

"Warren is the best! Two years has gone by so fast!." Betsy was still smiling bright.

"Has it been two years already?" the doctor asked with surprise, "Time just flies by…"

"Sure does. What can I do for you?" Betsy asked.

"I just wanted you to give Mister Erik Lehnsherr a call and remind him he has an appointment with me tomorrow." Henry McCoy answered as he glanced at his clipboard.

"No problem." Betsy said through a bight of turkey sandwich. She was just about to pick up the phone to dial when it rang.  
"Dr. McCoy's office, this is Betsy." She answered cheerfully between chews.

"Ah, just the beautiful young lady I was searching for." Warren's voice seemed to be smiling uncontrollably.

"Brad Pitt? Is that you? I told you not to call me at work anymore." Betsy laughed playfully when she heard her handsome boyfriend chuckle mockingly.

"No it's not Brad, just some guy who's twice as good looking…" Warren replied.

"Oh! Warren! Of course I knew it was you!" She laughed, "How is everything, babe?"

"Good, good. I just wanted to make sure you got your roses…" He asked as he straightened papers on his overwhelmed desk.

"Yes. And I love them! Purple _is _my favorite." She smiled and took a flower from the vase and took in the strong aroma.

"Great, I'm glad you're happy. Are we still on for tonight?" Warren asked.  
"Of course, I'm already thinking about what I'm going to get for dinner!" Betsy said truthfully as she looked at a menu from The Phoenix.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll pick you up at your place at 7:45, okay?" Warren asked as still shuffled papers around.

"Perfect I'll see you then, hun." Betsy smiled and they said good-bye for about five minutes before actually hanging up.

After lunch with their friends, Ororo and Rogue made their way back to where they had parked. Rogue unlocked the doors and they both boarded the silver SUV Remy had bought her for her birthday a few months back. At first she thought he was being frivolous with his money, but soon understood when she looked back at the junker car she'd bought 5 years ago. They pulled out of the space, both not really having much to say. Rogue broke the silence bluntly.

"Can Ah ask what's bothering you, hun?" Rogue asked as she pretended to concentrate on driving.

"I'm sorry?" Ororo was a little surprised at her friend's boldness. "What's bothering me?" She repeated what Rogue had asked be sure that was the question.

"Yeah… You seem different that's all." Rogue said as she switched lanes.

"Hmm, I've been hearing a lot of that lately." Ororo answered as she stared out her window.

A moment of awkward silence passed. And then another. Rogue got the hint that she didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't want to give up so easily. Instead she decided to approach the situation as non aggressive as possible, not a strong point for her. Rogue figured that the more passive the better.

"Well, Ah just want you to know, that if ever you need to talk to somebody…" Rogue said softly and made a little more eye contact with her friend, "about anything, you can come to me. Anytime." Rogue now pretended not to be so insistent and returned most of attention back on driving. A few more moments of silence, where both women used that time to think.

"Okay." This time Ororo broke the silence.

"Okay? Okay, like I know? Or Okay like I'm ready to talk about it?" Rogue asked quickly and was worried that she seemed too eager and that she would scare her friend away.

"Both." Ororo turned her eyes back out on the scenery just beyond her window. Rogue was so glad to hear this she almost jumped out of her seat.   
"Well! Great! I'm so happy you're ready to talk about it…" Rogue said with a wide smile. She subconsciously slowed her driving in hopes that they wouldn't get back the club before they were finished talking.

"It's kind of silly really…" Ororo started. She truly felt silly, like she was a teenager again.

"I bet it's not as silly as you think…" Rogue reassured her friend, "I mean, you seem really bothered about it, and you don't get bothered with silly things… that's my job." She said with a smile and was happy to hear a small giggle come from the other seat.

"Alright… I'm just going to come out and say it." Ororo still took a moment to gather her words carefully but decided to go with simple. They were approaching an intersection and the lights were changing.

"I think I may be pregnant." Ororo said it with her eyes closed. Rogue stared at her friend, truly surprised and not paying attention to anything but the words Ororo just spoke. Not even the stopped cars becoming closer and closer.  
"Rogue? ROGUE!" Ororo yelled at her friend driving as she braced herself by holding the dashboard. Rogue slammed on the brakes and was inches, no centimeters, away from a Cadillac's bumper. The two sat stunned and breathing heavily, trying to calm down from their scare. Ororo then started laughing softly which soon grew louder and her friend joined. Rogue apologized repeatedly between laughs and gasping. Rogue decided to pull over, which Ororo happily agreed to be best to finish their conversation.

Rogue knew full well that neither Logan nor Ororo ever wanted children of their own. She sympathized with her friend and reassured her that she didn't think Logan would be angry that he was going to be dad. After plenty of questions and tears, Rogue convinced Ororo to go with her and pick up a pregnancy test at a store.

The double doors slide open and Ororo followed her friend, who seemed very proud and confident at the moment. The store was bright and cold. Jazz music played softly over the speakers, occasionally interrupted by an employee asking for a manager's assistants. She followed Rogue aisle to aisle as her friend searched quickly.

"Ah, here we go. Aisle Eight in case you ever need to know again." Rogue smiled, "It's always aisle eight, you know."

"Really?" Ororo asked trusting her friends word completely. Rogue turned and gave her a playful look.  
"No. I don't know, I was just kidding." Rogue said as she looked at all the different little boxes.

"Oh, of course you were." Ororo joined her friend. They compared tests for several minutes.

"This one looks good, I think…" Ororo said as she read the back, "And it comes with two!"

"Yeah, so you can be sure it's right…" Rogue said as she glanced at another box.

"Or for a friend." She nudged her Rogue arm slightly.  
"Me? Ha!" Rogue thought she was joking. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? It would make me feel more comfortable with this whole testing situation." Ororo said pleading with her friend. She held her hands together as if she were begging and lipped the words "please" over and over again.

"Oh alright. It's no big deal…" Rogue laughed, "let's pay for this and get out of here, it's freezing!"

"Come in!" Scott's voice answered the knocking at the door. Remy appeared and saw that Scott and Warren were laughing and joking around.

"Warren! Long time no see!" Remy said as he held out his hand and received a friendly handshake from other young man.  
"No kidding, it's been what? A month?" Warren asked looking between Scott and Remy.  
"Longer… I think." Remy replied, "So how've you been?"

"Pretty good…Busy. But I think you know exactly what I mean." Warren shot a knowing glance at the lawyers.

"True. How's Betsy?" Remy asked as Scott handed him a brandy.

"Great… In fact I'm going to propose tonight at dinner." Warren drank the liquor with a smile.  
"No kidding! Well good for you! Congratulations!" Remy got up and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Well, she still has to say yes!" Warren laughed.  
"Yeah but she will…" They all talked about business and sports and other guy things for a few more moments when there was another knock at Scott's door. He opened it and was a little surprised to find Charles Xavier on the other side.  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked as he looked at Scott and the other two smiling men.

"Not at all! Come on in!" Scott was happy to see all of them in the same room again. It's been too long since this has happened. They all spoke of the past, present, and some future dreams and plans. They finished their brandy and all had to get back to business. Remy and Warren left together discussing how he was going to propose. Charles stayed behind to talk with Scott.  
"That was nice… having all my boys in the same room again." The older man chuckled as he sat slowly in a plush chair.  
"I was thinking the same thing… do you ever miss the firm?" Scott asked the man that he considered to be a father figure.  
"Well, I do still own it… but yes, I do miss being around." His face was solemn and almost sad. "I came by to talk to you, Scott… about things going on at the moment."   
"Oh. Alright." Scott said as he prepared to listen very carefully.

"I have some good news… and some… bad." He said very softly. Scott gulped another sip of brandy. "The good news is that I'm offering you the firm… if you wish to have it. I've decided to retire completely…" Scott's eyes widened as did his mouth. He was happy to hear this but apart of him was sad to hear that Charles wasn't coming back. Charles rose from his seat and walked to the small bar and retrieved another glass of the smooth liquor.

"You know that I would be honored…" Scott said seriously and softly.

"Yes, I knew you would be happy with this choice." Charles said, staring out of the ceiling to floor window. Moments of silence went by.

"As for the bad news…" Charles went on after he gathered his strength. Scott was like the son he never had, and telling him this would be nonetheless sad. Scott tried to brace himself for the bad part of the deal but failed miserably.

"I have cancer, Scott." Charles said it amazingly calm. He gained this ability of calmness through months of knowing and accepting. "I should have told you sooner… but I thought I would recover… the doctors were hopeful. But not anymore." Scott stared into his eyes in disbelief. His words were still sinking in. Scott felt his cheeks flush and his eyes misting over. A tear escaped and he wiped it away quickly. He forced himself to talk.

"Um." He cleared his throat and shaky voice. "How, um. How long…" He couldn't complete his sentence. A part of him didn't want to know.  
"How long do I have?" Charles asked and answered slowly, "A month… maybe."

"A month?" Scott whispered his response of surprise and agony. The only father he knew was dying and he only had a month to be with him, if he was lucky. The tears fell freely now and he didn't bother wiping them away.

"I'm so sorry, son." Charles was now crying too knowing that he caused him pain, "I know I should have told you sooner. I'm so sorry."

"Me too… me too." Scott whispered and hugged Charles.

Ororo found her way to the living room and soon saw Rogue appear from the second bathroom. They met in the living room and both sat down on the couch. Rogue checked her watch.

"1 minute and counting." Rogue smiled. They sat in silence and anticipation for the whole minute.

"Time!" Rogue said quickly as she jumped off the couch and grabbed Ororo by the wrist towards the master bath, "Now don't look at it yet, we'll do it together!"

"I know." Ororo grabbed the white stick and kept it behind her back. Rogue repeated this when she retrieved hers.  
"Okay, now remember… One line not pregnant, two lines you're knocked up!" Rogue said laughing and Ororo gave her a playful look, "On three… One. Two. Three!" They looked at their sticks and were both surprised…  
"Oh thank the Goddess, just one line!" Ororo hugged her friend and was truly grateful that Rogue was there with her. She noticed that Rogue was not hugging her back. "What is it?" She asked with concern at the sight of her friend's look of shock. Rogue didn't answer. She didn't have to.  
"Oh my… you're pregnant, Rogue!"

_Hmm… The End! Hahaha, Just kidding. Any who… did you enjoy? I sure hope so! Review and tell me your thoughts……… Next up: Drama between Rogue and Remy! _


	7. Interlude 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Marvel characters!_

**Interlude 3**

Emma entered her dressing room with a smile on her face. She grinned ear to ear thinking of what she had done to Remy. Ms. Frost was pleased with the way she had hurt him so deeply. She was a bit shocked at Remy for not knowing. A small laugh escaped her curled mouth and she sunk into her white leather couch. She looked up and found that there was a bouquet of white roses just for her. Emma raised an eyebrow and smiled even bigger. She raised herself from her seat and made her way over to her vanity. There was an envelope stuffed between the dozen flower stems. It was made out to "The Beautiful Ms. Emma Frost" in neat handwriting… not a woman's penmanship but a man's attempt; neat and concentrated. 'Mr. Lehnsherr is such a hopeless romantic' she thought. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

Dearest Emma,

I couldn't find the courage to talk with you in person… I know you must hate me. I wanted, no, I needed to tell you I am truly sorry for what happened between us. And I know that these roses are not enough for you to forgive me, so I am writing this letter for you. I've never seen someone as fair and beautiful that is as strong a woman as you. Your poise and grace intimidated me when we first met, but you were so warm, I soon became comfortable to your touch. You are the loveliest woman I've ever set eyes on, and I was truly blessed when you were "mine" for that too short a time. So I'm saying to you now, whether it will help or not, I'm sorry. You deserve a sincere apology, so I will say it again, I am sorry. I knowthat's not nearly enough for you to consider forgiveness, but I want you to know, that I respect you and want you to be happy. Whether it's with me… or without.

Sincerely,

Victor Creed

"Bullshit." Emma threw down the letter and scoffed at his horrible attempt to sound sincere. 'The guy is a nutcase, a psychopath.' She thought to herself as she changed her top. 'He's goddamn right a dozen roses isn't gonna get my forgiveness. The creep slapped me around and I had to take a week off of work pretending I was sick until the bruises went away! What a fucking prick.' She quickly applied some lip gloss and grabbed the vase. She carried them into the conference room and set them on the large table. Emma didn't want them in her dressing room… but she didn't want to throw them away and waste them either… they'd serve a decorative purpose now.

♥♥♥♥

_Hello all………… I have an assignment for you! Give me some suggestions as to what exciting events you would like to occur and see! I know you can, you're all talented! So if you have any thoughts, Just review! _


	8. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men/Marvel Characters…

Sorry this took so long! Enjoy… I hope…

**Chapter 5**

Victor Creed approached the desk with a serious confidence spread across his body. His face wore a prideful mask like that of a teenage boy who just got laid for the first time. A secretive smile hiding the perverse thoughts and memories of that night he took the innocence of some young girl who expected nothing and got everything. These sordid thoughts excited him, remembering the first girl who he had his way with. Oh, how she fought him. She was no match for his strength, her arms rose and fell back immediately to the floor where he was forcing them. Her youthful eyes were no longer filled with vanity and pride, now they were filled with pain, embarrassment, and surprise. Her fear spilled from her pours and filled his nostrils, feeding his hunger only to give him more vigor. Victor remembered squeezing her wrist so hard that even his own hands ached after many minutes of thrusting inside the tight little girl. Not so little and innocent anymore. He didn't really remember her name. Something like Susan or Sharon… Not that it really mattered. Victors thoughts were postponed as he reached the desk in the busy lobby.

"May I help you?" The receptionist seemed rather appalled that she had to deal with a person. The phones were ringing loudly and non stop. She was overwhelmed. She looked at him politely and tried to hide her impatient mood, failing miserably. Her attitude didn't bother Creed. No, he liked them feisty. He glanced at her middle aged face, yet there was something youthful about her eyes. This made him smile slightly, and she returned his smile only out of courtesy.

"Yes, I think you'll be able to help me…" Victor paused and set the vase of roses on her desk, "I need these flowers delivered to Ms. Frost, please." He put on his best act of politeness that once upon a time his mother beat into his mind, body, and soul. She took the flowers quickly. A quick flash of what seemed as jealousy arouse on her face. He noticed a ring on her left hand and figured her husband must not be the romantic type. She was a beautiful woman in her own right, though not the typical modern beauty. No, she was that of an ancient wonder. Like the women and goddesses of Greece and Rome, her body was slightly plump, her bottom rounded, and her stomach and breast swollen. Ah, she was of a rare species. Her face though was not of a goddess, no, not at all. A plane shape and skin tone. A very forgettable face to most. Her eyes, filled with a naïve hope and idea of life, that youthful glare that gets you through the day and existence. Images of him on top of her poured into his mind, forcing her upon her busy desk, was thrilling. He felt his face flush with warm and dangerous blood. He shoved these feelings into the deepest part of his subconscious. Her jealous thoughts were pushed aside and smiled weakly at the rather large and handsome man.  
"Absolutely, sir." She stood from her seat, fully revealing her curvy behind, "I'll do it right now… have a good day sir." They smiled at each other and parted ways.

Victor let those thoughts of the receptionist back into his imagination. He fondled her breasts and held onto her wrist, not roughly, no, she wanted it and loved it. Firmly he held her and kissed her neck as he plunged himself deep into her. He reached his truck and was soon bored by his imaginings of the forgettable woman. He yearned for more. He sat behind the wheel, not turning the key, and waited. He could be here all day, but that didn't matter, just as long as he could see her. If only for a moment, the beautiful and sexy Emma shall walk by, he'll be in his heaven. So, he waited.

Lo and behold, here came the bitch only after forty-five minutes of waiting in his hot truck. Her strut was nearly unbearable and he quickly became excited. He wiped his forehead clean of sweat. He swallowed hard and attempted to catch his breath. This feeling of being out of control of himself is what made him so irate. It was a sign of weakness. Damn these women and their powers of seduction. They are always aware of what they are doing. No, they don't just walk down the sidewalk just to walk, no, they swing their hips to get these men going. Tempting them with bait. Then they run their hands thru their hair with one quick motion of faux innocence. Hooking their prey. Pretending not to know what they are doing as they cast their seductive and weakening spells. Then the last straw. They lick their full lips stained with a wine colored lust. Oh, that's the thing that draws them in. Into their doom. And the dumb green men fall for it. Like they are the only one for this women. That they're special and she only does this for him. These women play siren, get fucked, then play innocent. The female mind is a wicked place full of selfishness, vanity. Thinking of ways for themselves to keep their "reputation" and pride. Always acting the role of victim in their little plays. They want to be victims? So be it. They will be victims in his play too. Victor Creed will never be weakened by a woman. Victory Creed will never surrender his pride for a woman. And Victor Creed will never be victim.

Yet, a man always will fall victim. Failing himself with stupidity and haste. He'll give into a woman. Yes, men do it all the time. At least this is what women like to think. Yes, they make up stories and scenarios. When they chat amongst their girly friends and bickering and cackling. They pride themselves with stories of romance. The things their boyfriends do for them and how much they must care about the girl. Fools. We all know why a man gives a girl a gift, or does the dishes without being asked, takes out the trash, blah blah blah. He wants to fuck her. Being with the same girl, as time goes on, you have to come up with new and bigger better stuff. Things he'll know will get her hot, thinking he cares for her. Victor, for a moment, questioned himself, maybe these men are capable of caring. He quickly laughed at himself and his silly self-contradicting thoughts. Then suddenly, the weakening feeling came back as an image of the beautiful woman he was desperately wanting to know. No! He would not allow himself to be pulled in. Not even the soon to be Mrs. Remy LeBeau could do this. Her body so curvy and yet thin, not like the receptionist of ancient statues. Oh how he wanted her under him, screaming for mercy. She was one of the worst witches of all. One of the most powerful. She knew many secrets of sly seduction. She was the one who will be the biggest risk to his hobby. He must be careful not to fall under her spell, her compelling trickery, by showing affection and compassion. No, he will not fall victim.

Victor decided seeing her for this brief moment was enough to satisfy. After all, his mind was now on someone else. He needed to find her. Yes, he needed to see her, in order to learn more about this sorceress. And so, he started his engine and left this witch to her potions. Her songs to draw and crash some poor unknowing mans ship onto her enchanting island. And he will be at her mercy until she lets him go, giving him back to the sea.

On a hunch, Victor decided to head to the restaurant where he had first spotted his newest assignment. To his amazement he saw the lawyer she called her own entering. He parked his truck, turned it off, and sat patiently. Like a little kid trying to be good and prove to his parents he could wait for Christmas morning. Stubbornly he sat, not allowing himself to get too excited. Perhaps she wasn't even there. No, he knew she was. Soon, his intuition was confirmed. She exited the building, hanging on her fiancé, talking with her friends. Another woman, one he had not seen with them that night, was there amongst the group. Good God, this place was full of witches. Her white hair was stunning, like that of lightening, full of energy, not age. He was nearly spellbound with her and the other women. Victor was delighted to see that this lightening goddess was riding with his enchanter. He started his truck, then calmed his nerves after noticing the infamous alacrity of men when it comes to women.

He followed the two women, but not too closely, remaining consciously inconspicuous. Victor tried to imagine what they were talking about. Unfortunately, he didn't know enough about them to form a conversation in his mind between them. No, he didn't know whether they were the chatty type. Those girls he was thinking of earlier, comparing their men and quality of innocence in the world. Who was the grander victim? He could not form the words coming from their mouths. Were they more the type to out on airs? Probably. Especially the silver haired. She looked as though she had an immense supply of pride, but not fake. No, she was not the usual fake woman putting on a show. She was truly prideful and arrogant. He couldn't decide which he hated more… the fake or the truly superior.

Victor was surprised when his subjects slammed on the brakes suddenly. He nearly rear ended SUV and was soon back in reality. He was scared, and happy that he didn't hit them and have to talk to them about damage and all that shit. He then saw them start laughing, though he could not hear them, he was sure it was beautiful. They started moving again and then came to a stop on the side of the road. Victor quickly debated whether or not they were engrossed in their conversation enough that they wouldn't notice him if he too pulled over behind them. He decided that it was too risky and made a right turn. He pulled over on the intersecting road, still in sight of the car, he made a quick U-Turn and stopped the truck. He waited.

He continued to follow them, weaving in and out of lanes, to a quick stop at a store. Then he found himself at a tall older building. An apartment building. Surely this is not where a lawyer would live. Perhaps this was the fair haired lady lived. Some how, not sure why, he doubted it.

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I know, it took me forever! But I had a lot of fun with this little chapter. Well, I'm going to update again, SOON! I promise, so stay with me! No, don't go away! Plenty more to come! _


	9. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters… _

_Oh wow… I'm such a liar! I said I would update soon, and I even promised! So sorry everyone! If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with the story!_

_ My thoughts and prayers go out to all effected by Hurricane Katrina, and the Evansville, IN tornado, (closer to home, it was scary!)_

**Chapter 6**

It was a perfect night at the Phoenix. Everything was just right. Warren was pleased with the trouble Jean went through to make this night at her restaurant even more romantic. Warren and Betsy were given the best table he could beg for on this special night. They were seated in the back, a table off by itself, with a great view by the corner window. The lights were dimmed, the color of candle lit amber washed over the restaurant. Jean even hired a band, grand piano and all, to play softly by the front entrance.

Elizabeth Braddock looked amazing. Like always. She was wearing a silk lilac dress that fell down just past her knees. It hugged all the right places, but still left some things to the imagination. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair was pulled back tight, a few strands escaped to frame her face, and topped with a small diamond tiara. _"She looks like a princess." _Warren thought to himself and smiled.

They talked over dinner, which was also perfect, and recalled all the times they traveled together. Something seemed to always go wrong. But in the end it was the best time they both ever had. It was getting closer to the perfect moment. They were finishing up there dessert. He couldn't wait any longer. Warren stood up and placed his cloth napkin gently on the table, never taking his gaze off of her. She looked up and saw that he was standing, staring at her.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"In a moment." He replied still smiling. He began to kneel and could see her eyes widen. This made him smile even more.

"Warren?" Betsy whispered, even though she knew what was happening, she could barely believe it.

"Elizabeth Braddock. You are the most wonderful, and beautiful woman a man could dream of. You've made all my dreams come true…" He paused as he pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket. "Would you do me the honor of making one more come true, by making me the happiest man on earth?" He asked, he was trying not to smile too big and look goofy. She was still. She was waiting until he asked the biggest question.

"Betsy…" He paused and opened the box, revealing a huge emerald cut diamond, "Will you marry me?"

Betsy nearly sent the table and their desserts flying as she jumped up into Warrens arms. She kissed him deeply, and held him tight. But he waited for her answer. She could see he was waiting to hear the word.

"Yes!" she almost screamed she was so ecstatic.

They hadn't noticed the restaurant had become silent as they were being watched. Applause erupted when she said yes, and she was surprised that she forgot where she was.

Scott yawned as he stared at his computer screen. It was beginning to make his eyes burn. He put his elbows on his desk and rubbed his tired brown eyes. He then leaned back in her chair and glanced at the clock.

"_Jean should be here soon…" _ he thought to himself. She called twenty minutes ago and said she was on her way. So where was she? Scott closed his lids, and began to dose off. He started fantasizing about his red haired wife. She would come in and started screwing him right then and there in his office, in his executive chair he was reclining in. Just then, there was a knock at the lobby door. Finally. Scott found himself almost running to the door. But he was disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I believe I left something in Remy's office." Emma replied, "I saw the light on and decided to come on up and knock…"

"Well, Remy's not here." Scott said flatly, blocking the door.

"It will only take a moment…" Emma pleaded, "Besides, he won't mind me looking if you're here with me." She slid past the door and Scott. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. He followed her to Remy's office.

"Make it quick, I was just leaving." Scott said, not hiding his distaste for the blonde. She didn't answer, but continued looking for whatever it was she thought she left. Emma could sense Scott becoming annoyed. She quickly grabbed something of the desk.

"Ah, here it is." she stated smiling, as she turned to face Scott.

"Are you serious? A pen?" Scott was not in the mood for this bullshit.

"This happens to be my lucky pen." Emma lied through her teeth.

"Right." Scott moved to the door and motioned her out, "Well, time to go now, Emma."

"Don't you want me to stay and keep you company?" Emma smiled devilishly, "You look awfully lonely."

"No, I'm awfully annoyed and tired." he said as he walked into the lobby. Emma followed reluctantly.

"Well, if you do ever get lonely, or need help staying up…" She pulled a small card out of her hand bag, "Call me up, sexy." Emma pulled him fast and kissed his lips hard. He immediately pushed her away, disgusted by her behavior.

"Get out." Scott said sternly as he went to the door, "Before I call security."

"Alright, alright," Emma walked towards the door, "You're no fun."

Scott shut the door. He thought he had shut it when she came in. He was so tired he couldn't even think straight. And he especially didn't need that slut trying to screw up his life. He went back to his office and began working again. Jean should be here any minute.

She was furious. She was hurt. Above all, she was confused. Jean couldn't believe what she had seen at Scott's firm. Why was he kissing her? He barely knew her. Did he know her? She had so many thoughts going through her mind. She didn't even know where she was going. Once in a while she would make a turn, her tires squealing in her fury. There were tears now. She always cried when she got this mad. No, no. She's never been so mad, so hurt, in her entire life. Why would he do that? He wouldn't. There's no way he would. Something's not right. She should go back and find out the truth.

"Oh great." Jean said, frustrated and red, "I hate the rain."

It began pouring right when she decided to go back and confront him. She turned around, but didn't slow down. _"The faster I get there, the faster this will be fixed." _she thought through her anger. She leaned and opened her glove box in hopes to find a tissue. She searched blindly with her hand. She closed the glove box and started looking in her purse. Jean didn't see the red light. Nor did she see the truck that slammed into the drivers side of her car.

Rogue reached the door to her and Remy's apartment. She opened it and placed her keys on a side table. She was surprised to see that the apartment was dim. Candle lit. She walked down the short hallway smiling. She turned the corner to see a table full of food and roses on it. Rogue was wondering what the big occasion was, and for a moment she was worried that Remy somehow knew about the baby.

"Welcome home," Remy said as he stood by the kitchen with a bottle of wine, "have a seat."

"What is all this?" Rogue asked as she sat down. _"Well, he doesn't know if he's going to pour me a glass of wine… that's good."_

"This, my love… " he paused as poured two glasses of red wine, "is a celebration."

"Of what?" Rogue said nervous again.

"That we both have tonight off." Remy laughed.

"Oh, right." Rogue smiled, truly happy that they were together alone tonight.

They continued talking softly while they ate. Rogue pretending to sip her wine, but only tasting it on her lips. It was one of her favorites. Dinner was amazing. He was an amazing cook and he even made dessert.

"Wow, Remy, this whole dinner was amazing." Rogue said before "sipping" her wine.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Remy smiled as he appreciated her beauty.

There was a few moments of silence, but not uncomfortable. Finally, Remy thought it was a good time as any to bring up his trip.

"My father called today." He said simply.

"Oh yeah? How is he?" Rogue asked smiling.

"Not so good…" He paused and watched her smile disappear.

"He's in trouble?" Rogue asked, "Again?"

Remy nodded as he looked away from her. He stared at the city lights on the buildings, watching the room lights turning on and off.

"I have to go down there…" He paused turning back to face her, "for a little while."

"What's a little while?" Rogue asked drearily.

"I'm not sure…" He paused again thinking, "It could be a couple of days… or even months."

"Months?" Rogue raised her voice, she couldn't help it. "Did you say months?"

"It'll probably be just a few weeks…" Remy trailed off.

"Probably not." said Rogue. Her arms were crossed and her mouth frowning. "Will you be back for my father's birthday party?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"You don't know? Remy, it's three months from now!" she was shouting, "I know you don't like my dad, but I had to beg you to go with me… how convenient for you that you have to help your father, _again._" Rogue stood up and took her plate into the kitchen.

"Hey! You're damn' right I'm gonna choose my dad over yours!" Remy was yelling now too. "_My_ father never screwed my fianceé!"

"It takes two to tango, Mr. LeBeau!" She yelled at him as she walked back to the table to clean up more, "How do you know he didn't?" she said under her breath, but apparently loud enough for him to hear it.

"Don't give me that shit, Rogue," he was furious, "you don't even know what you're talking 'bout! I mean, Jesus Christ, he cheated on your mom! How can you not be mad at him?"

"I was, but I'm over it now." Rogue said quietly.

"Why? Because she's not really your mother?" Remy asked harshly. He felt bad the moment he said it. Rogue stopped dead in her tracks, her back to him. Why was he saying these things? So what, she's adopted. Big deal. Raven had been her mom all her life. Why was he being so mean? She felt hurt and angry. She took the rest of the stuff to the kitchen without saying a word. She walked to the bedroom and opened the closet. She pulled out a duffle bag and started filling it with her clothes. Remy came and stood in the door way. A pitiful look was on his face.

"What are you doin', chere?" Remy asked quietly, there was a sadness, a sorrowful sound in his diction.

Rogue didn't answer. She was feeling nauseas. Strange. She had almost forgotten about being pregnant until just now. She went into the bathroom and retrieved a few more essentials. She came out with a sick look on her face. Never once did she look at her fiancé.

"Please, chere…" Remy paused as he followed her out of the bedroom, "what are you doin'?" he pleaded with her.

"You go on your little trip, Remy." She said, now facing him with barely any expression, "But I'm not going to sit around here waiting for when, or if, you come back this time." She turned to the door, he grabbed her arm to stop her, but she pulled away. Within seconds, she was gone.

Remy couldn't believe what just happened. He walked over to the table where they had just had a beautiful dinner moments before. He hated himself. With one swift motion he flipped the table over like it was nothing, sending the remaining food and wine flying. He walked down the hall toward the master bedroom. He was still furious. He decided to take his frustrations out on something else. He punched a fist sized whole in the wall, as he kept walking. He reached his room, and slammed the door shut. He was afraid he just ruined his whole life.

_Well, that was fun! Glad to see that some people are still with me! The next chapter will focus mainly on Warren and Betsy… but some other great characters will be in there too! Remember to review so I know you're still reading! _


	10. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer… I don't own the Marvel Characters… nope, no way, no how._

**Chapter 7**

"Warren, I can't believe your car broke down!" Betsy laughed as she enjoyed her fiancé's poor attempt of acting like he couldn't start the engine.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to walk to the club, now won't we?" Warren asked smiling wide.

"_He's so cute when he smiles like that…" _Betsy thought to herself as she nodded.

"Let's get going!" Warren said, obviously excited about the extended time they'll have together. He got out and jogged over to his soon to be wife and opened her door. Betsy gladly took his assistance and kissed him on the cheek as he shut the door.

They walked hand in hand, silently, enjoying the stars that were being veiled slowly by thick clouds. The moon was full, and they both agreed, unusually bright.

"You know, Warren…" Betsy began smiling sweetly, "You're a really bad actor."

"Yeah, I know…" Warren smiled back and sighed softly, "But if I have to pretend the car broke down to get more time with you…" He trailed off, not needing to finish what he was thinking… she knew. And he knew that she knew.

"You don't have to make up excuses to spend time with me, Warren." She jokingly poked his shoulder, but was completely serious.

He nodded his head yes. They were both smiling, their moods were as bright as that unusually bright moon, which was now dimmed from clouds. They could feel sprinkles of rain on their heads and shoulders. The sprinkles multiplied and the couple was soon running for shelter. Warren and Betsy found themselves pressed against a brick building, hoping to stay dry and warm, but failing miserably. Before Warren could flag down an approaching taxi, Betsy was pulling him fast down a flight of stairs, screaming until she was completely out of the rainfall. She didn't want her dress to be ruined. No, she was planning on keeping this dress hanging right next to her wedding gown in their closet for the rest of her life.

♥♥♥

"_Where am I? Why can't I move?" _Jean started to panic, _"Wherever I am… I need to get out."_

She couldn't budge. She was pinned between metal and leather. She tried to open her eyes but the pain was too much to endure. A mere groan escaped her lips, which felt split and tasted of blood. Jean managed to open her eyes slightly, but couldn't see much. It was dark, occasionally lightning lit up her car, and what she could see was completely blurred. Jean felt rain drops pouring into her car, through the broken window and windshield. She thought she heard moans… or maybe muffled screams. She tried to cry out but was too tired and weak. Jean heard her cell phone ringing… it was Scott's ring tone. _"That's right… I was on my way to see Scott." _she thought to herself, smiling as much as she could. Soon she went back into the unconscious darkness of her injured mind.

♥♥♥

"It smells down here…" Warren said with his nose scrunched while he looked around wearily. It seemed empty, like a ghost town, the fluorescent lights flickered and hummed. If you listened hard enough you could hear distant trains.

"It's the subway, of course it smells…" Betsy replied as she mocked his behavior. It made her feel young again. Before she could afford taxi's she would ride the subways everywhere.

"Well, it's not that bad… I guess…" Warren forced a smile, "at least there's music." He pointed to the ceiling mounted speakers, murmuring what sounded like an elevator soundtrack. Warren grabbed Betsy and started moving to the beat. It was a strange mix, sounding like salsa, or Italian… he wasn't sure. They were laughing and hugging. Betsy giggled at his exaggerated dance moves, and tried to show him a few pointers. They were soon interrupted by an unwelcome guest. The outsider's laughter was quiet at first, then like a wave approaching it grew louder, and more strange. Warren turned and looked at the man with a questionable expression. He quickly grew annoyed with the stranger.

"Can I help you?" Warren asked sardonically as he looked the guy up and down. The man looked, for lack of a better word, crazy. He was young though. Not the typical old crazy guy living in the subways. Instead, he was the _young _crazy guy living in the subways. His face was handsome, but dirty, grease smeared. His hair was fair, but dirty, more grease. He wore a torn suit, _very_ dirty, the body odor was overwhelming. He had blue eyes, sad eyes, on the brink of tears. Smiling, he was. Laughing, he was. But undoubtedly, sad, he was.

"Ha! This is my lucky day, oh yes, it must be…" the man exclaimed before muttering some other words to himself, "Ha! I mean, I never meant to see _you_ down _here_! I mean, it's really you!" He laughed hysterically to himself, finding the whole situation weirdly funny. Warren continued his strange look, trying to remember who he was, if he even knew the guy at all. He could just be some drunk homeless man. Noticing Warren hadn't remembered, he become quickly enraged.  
"You don't remember me?" the man screamed in anger, "Of course _you, _the GREAT Warren Worthington the Third, wouldn't remember a pathetic nobody like _me._"

"Maybe if you tell me your name…" Warren paused, a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"John." He paused, gave Warren the go ahead to fill in the blank, "John…ALLERDYCE!" John saw Warren furrow his brow, though it was a fraction of second, it was noticeable. He knew he still didn't know who he was. This infuriated him. How can a man who ruined his entire life not know who is his?

"I used to work for ya…" He said as he looked down and paced slowly, "you fired me last winter."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Warren paused, thinking carefully what to say to this obviously drunken and unstable man, "I remember you now… John, that's right." He didn't really remember the guy, but figured it was best to just pretend. For all their sakes. John wasn't buying it… no, not tonight. This night was going to be a perfect end to a not so perfect life.

"You fired me, and ruined my life." He said still pacing, and still gazing down.

"Who is this man, Warren?" Betsy whispered and she grabbed his jacket. He motioned her to be quiet and not draw attention to herself. Warren didn't let the man's hand in his coat pocket go unnoticed. Whether it was booze or a weapon, he wasn't going to take that risk.

"I bet he doesn't even know why I was fired!" He laughed as he looked at Betsy. She was surprised, she didn't think he ever noticed her. He was fixated on Warren, until now.

"Oh, you're pretty…" He said to her smiling, "but who would have expected less for the wonderful Mr. Worthington?" He laughed cynically. Betsy was feeling extremely uncomfortable. She tugged on Warren's shirt, who met her eyes with understanding.

"Well, it was nice seeing you…" Warren didn't know what else to say, "But we have to get to a, uh, previous engagement." The couple started to walk away.  
"Not so fast, pretty boy." John revealed his gun from his pocket, "I'm not done with you." He cocked the revolver. The sound echoed down the tunnel, and seemed to completely drown out the elevator music. Betsy clung to Warren's sleeve, her knuckles were white. They turned slowly to meet their assailants tearful, angry blue eyes.

"You really think you'd get off that easy?" John asked, tears were escaping slowly, "I mean, you're rich, handsome… respected. Why should you have everything? Why should I have nothing?" His lips were quivering. His voice was deep and haunting. He sounded like he wanted to scream, but he was practically whispering. It was all he could do.

"You took away, from me, everything I ever loved." he pointed the gun forcefully at Warren, "You took my career… my wife left me, because she thought I was a bum… she took my kids." He was beginning to lose it. Thinking of his kids was too much.

"You destroyed my life!" He screamed, "and you… don't even know I exist… what's left of me, anyway."

"I'm sorry…" Warren had no idea what to say, he just didn't want to make this mad man any more angry.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" John was then silent, his hand shaking. Betsy didn't want it to be silent, but was too afraid to say anything, too afraid to _do _anything. "Ha! You know what… I have five bullets… I had six, but I wanted to make sure the gun worked before…" he paused, and pointed to a small whole in the wall, "But I think five is more than enough to go around, don't you?" John's eyes were no longer said, or tearful. They almost seemed happy and hopeful. Stress free.

"I think _you_ should know what it feels like to lose something _you _love… I mean, someone." He aimed the gun at Betsy. Warren turned and grabbed Betsy to shield her. John's finger squeezed the trigger. With one bullet, he had taken the lovers down. He could hear the train approaching. For once in almost a year, he was happy.

The train was louder and slowing down to greet the platform. The lights were flickering more now. He decided he didn't want an audience. Now was the time. One last gunshot rang through the subway tunnel.

♥♥♥

_Hope you enjoyed some Betsy&Warren stuff! I know it's a short chapter… but it's getting good right? J _

_Oh, to reviewer **jean1, **I knew I would forget to explain that! It had been so long since I had written I forget to put that in… Remy is doing the Guthrie case, but it's not at trial yet… I'll try to mention/explain that in the next chapter somehow… thanks for reading! And reviewing! It always helps!_


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Marvel characters…

**Chapter 8**

"Can you believe he said that to me?" Rogue asked as she peered into the open refrigerator, searching for something to eat, but settling on a bottled water.

"_Well, you and Remy certainly have a way with saying things you don't mean to each other." _Ororo replied on the other end of the phone conversation as she hung newly laundered clothes, _"Remy is going down to New Orleans? How long will he be gone this time?" _

"Who knows…" Rogue said flatly, then sipped her water, "He said it could be months."

"_Months? What about the Guthrie case?" _asked Ororo, genuinely surprised.

"Well, it's just paper work and stuff… if they even go on to trial it'll be at least six months from now." replied Rogue as she plopped herself on her couch and hugged a pillow. Just then her cell phone began to ring… it was Remy. "Remy is calling me on my cell… I'm not answering."

"_I'm surprised he is calling you so soon… he should know you better." _Ororo laughed along with her friend. Ororo then asked why she didn't tell Remy about the baby, and Rogue explained that it just didn't feel like the right time. Deep down she didn't mind if he went to help his father… she didn't want to give him more things to worry about.

"_But don't you have an appointment this week?" _Ororo asked, merely hinting that he would want to be there.

"Yes. But I don't think I'm going to have an ultra-sound… it's just an exam and confirmation." Rogue shrugged to herself, but silently wishing Remy would be there with her.

"Oh I see… Oh, hang on a moment, someone is calling on the other line…" Ororo said.

"Alraght." Rogue said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back lazily. She waited a few moments in silence, recalling all that happened earlier that night. She then heard the phone click back over to her line.

"_Rogue… that was Remy." _Ororo sounded calm but there was a hint of anxiety in her tone that she couldn't hide.

"Ah don't want to talk to him, and Ah don't want to hear anyth-" She was interrupted.

"_Rogue...There's been an accident." _Ororo now sounded like she was holding back tears, there was keys jingling in the background, _"Jean is in the hospital."_

"Oh mah God. Is she alright?" Rogue's heart was pounding as she jumped up to get her purse.

"_I don't know… Remy didn't know all the details…" _Ororo was halfway out the door already, _"I'll meet you there."_

"Right." The two women hung up and started for their cars. They were both worried sick about their mutual friend.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Scott Summers was usually a relaxed and calm individual. But not tonight. He paced the small room, moving around the rows of chairs. Remy sat off to the side silently, elbows rested on his knees. He appeared to be doing nothing, folding a pamphlet about the health risks of smoking, but to him and Scott, just being there was a form of support. Strange thing about men, they don't always need to say or do anything to do something.

Rogue sat in her car waiting for Ororo to arrive at the hospital. She stared aimlessly past the moving wind shield wipers wondering what was going on inside. Rogue couldn't bring herself to go in alone. A part of her didn't want to be there at all. The thought of being that selfish made her more upset and she started to cry uncontrollably. Her body was shivering and her stomach turning. Rogue prayed to God and Jesus and whoever else might be up there to let Jean be okay. She noticed Ororo's car pull into the parking lot and stop abruptly in a space. She wiped her tears away as much as she could, turned her car off, and made her way over to her approaching friend.

The two women looked at one another but said nothing. They held each others hands firmly to give the other strength. For some reason Rogue felt better. Whether it was the release of tears from a stressful night or the support a wonderful friend, she couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. Maybe it was the feeling of having to be strong for Ororo that gave her strength and bravery. Perhaps it was all three.

As Rogue and Ororo entered the hospital they both shivered. Hospitals are always cold, but it didn't help that they were both damp from the short walk in the rain from their cars into the building. They stopped a moment and looked in which direction they should go. Turning left they walked for what seemed forever. Until they saw the nearly empty waiting room, save but Remy and Scott. They both feared going in, dreading what they might hear. One last hand squeeze and the women regained their courage.

Remy glanced up to see Ororo pushing the door open. Rogue following closely. She looked pale. He stood up as Ororo hugged Scott. He looked at Rogue who was watching them and could tell that she wasn't okay. He took a step towards her just as she went to hug Scott herself. He didn't take it personally. Ororo looked at him tearfully and gave him a firm hug which he returned.

"I don't know much…" Scott broke the silence, "Just that she's in the E.R. still."

"The nurses think she's gonna be okay." Remy said quietly.

"Oh thank God." Rogue said to herself as she exhaled.

The four friends then sat silently for what seemed like a lifetime, waiting for some news. Remy kept his gaze mainly on Rogue. She was so beautiful, so delicate. He was thankful that it wasn't Rogue in the hospital. He thanked God endlessly that night. Rogue looked up to catch his eye that she had been feeling since the time she walked in. She gave him a weak smile. He tried to return it but it felt strange, forced. They heard the door open and they all stood as they saw the doctor approaching. Ororo held on to Scott's arm to give support, and to receive some herself. They all held their breath.

"Jean is going to be just fine." the doctor reassured them. After their quiet celebration he went on, "She suffered minor injuries, scrapes… some bruising. It's amazing that no bones were broken. The nurses and I can't believe she could be so lucky." He finished with a smile and surprised look on face.

"Thank you, Doctor." Scott shook the man's hand, "Thank you so much."

"Of course… You can go in and see her now." He lead Scott out the room and their talking was murmured as the doors shut.

Rogue grabbed Ororo and they both cried tears of joy and relief.

"I'm going to call Logan." Ororo smiled at her two friends. She left the room slowly and gracefully.

There was an awkward silence, but just for a second. Remy took Rogue into his arms and held her tightly. She couldn't help but hug him back. Though she was angry with him earlier that night, it didn't seem to matter anymore. They held each other closely. Remy whispered how sorry he was, over and over again. She apologized, but he told her not to, that she had nothing to apologize for.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_Wow! It's been so long! Sorry about that. Well, I hope you enjoyed!_


	12. Chapter 9

* * *

I do NOT own any Marvel Characters… I can only wish! 

**Chapter 9**

Rogue and Remy sat side by side. Hand in hand, they both looked extremely tired and probably could've fallen asleep if they weren't so stressed. After many moments of making up they surrendered to their fatigue and grew silent. Remy was staring at the ceiling, blinking heavily and slowly. Rogue gazed at the muted television mounted on the gray wall across the waiting room. She was gazing through it rather than at it. Until she saw what looked to be Jean's car, although it was hard to tell now with the damage done to it. She stood up fast, startling Remy out of his exhaustion. Rogue walked briskly around the rowed seats and turned the volume up.

_"Good evening everyone, I'm Patrick Roland…" _the reporter began in his over the top anchorman diction, _"Breaking News… we've just received information regarding a car accident involving local restaurant owner, Jean Grey Summers, who's condition is still unknown, and two of our fellow employees. Camera man, Tyler Craig, and reporter, Emma Frost, were traveling in a news van, entered the intersection and struck Mrs. Summers' vehicle… Sadly, Emma and Tyler were not wearing their seatbelts and have succumbed to their injuries…"_

Rogue looked quickly to Remy for a reaction. She was surprised to see that there wasn't one. As the man went on she turned her attention back to the report.

_"Tyler Craig was 34 and leaves behind a wife, two children, and many friends. Emma Frost, 31, was a talented, beautiful, and hardworking woman. The two will be missed by all. The cause of the accident is still not confirmed but is believed to be caused by malfunctioning traffic lights, perhaps due to the storms through out the night. Several reports through out the city of the malfunctions were made and are now believed to be resolved." _The man turned his chair and changed cameras. _"In more breaking news, another tragic story… Warren Worthington the Third of Worthington Corporations has been shot and killed by a disgruntled ex-employee, John Allerdyce. Worthington was accompanied by his longtime girlfriend, Elisabeth Braddock, when Allerdyce accosted the couple in a subway station, shot Worthington and Braddock, then took his own life. No word on Braddock's condition at this time…" _The man continued talking but neither Rogue or Remy were listening. They were stunned. Like deer in headlights. Finally Rogue snapped herself out of it and walked slowly over to Remy. He was still sitting. She took her seat next to him and began rubbing his back.

"Remy?" she asked in a whisper. He didn't respond. He straightened himself and took Rogue into his arms. She returned his embrace though she was surprised. Shouldn't she be the one hugging him? He was friends with Warren and though he considered Emma an enemy she knew that he had once cared about her. They held each other for some time, finding comfort in their lover's warmth. Ororo opened the door slowly, not wanting to disrupt her friends "make up" moment. Although the expressions on their faces didn't look relaxed by any means.

"I have just gotten off the phone with Logan…" she began quietly and was uncomfortable. She hated being the bearer of bad news. Ororo examined the couples faces once more and had a feeling that somehow they already knew. She looked quickly to the television and saw a picture of Warren in the top corner.

"You already know…" she stated with pure concern in her voice as she looked to Remy.

"Yeah. We heard." He responded simply but was not unfriendly. He moved his gaze to the tiled floor.

"Ah can't believe it… and Emma too…" Rogue was truly in disbelief. When Ororo had told her of Jean's accident she didn't think this night could get any worse. She remembered when her mother found out that Erik had cheated on her with Emma. Rogue was livid and Raven was surprisingly calm, as if she had known about it for a long time. At one point, Rogue claimed that this was the worst thing he could've done. Her mother gently reminded her that things can always be worse.

* * *

Scott entered the dimly lit room slowly. He shut the door quietly behind him. Jean's eyes were closed and appeared to be sleeping. He pulled up a side chair next to her bed gingerly and sat down, never taking his eyes off his wife. Scott noticed her bottom lip was split and a small bump was shining purple on the left side of her forehead. He brought his hand to her red hair that was still somewhat damp and frizzy from the rain. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he loved her so much it hurt. Jean opened her eyes, making contact with his, smiling gently. 

"Hey." Jean mustered.

"Hi, sweetheart." Scott said smiling, on the brink of tears. The couple stared at each other with great love in their eyes. Scott brought her hand to his mouth leisurely and kissed it lightly. A tear escaped his eyes, but he didn't wipe it away. He didn't care if she saw him cry, at the moment he didn't care if anyone saw him cry. He was only concerned that the love of his life was alright. She was his life.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" he kissed her hand again.

"Me too…" Jean smiled and then it faded away, "I can't believe I didn't see the red light."

"Shh. Don't worry about that right now…" Scott tried to comfort her.

"Of course I'm going to worry about it, Scott." Jean appreciated her husbands attempt. "How are the others?" Scott furrowed his brow for a second then realized quickly who she was talking about.

"I'm not sure… the doctor didn't tell me anything involving the other vehicle." Scott said with raised eyebrows and shook his head slightly. He was going to tell her not to worry about them and just worry about herself, but knew Jean wasn't that type of person. She was a beautiful person, inside and out. She always showed concern and compassion for those who were in need.

"I'll try to find out in a little bit… but I would like to spend some more time with you." Scott smiled wide, which Jean tried to return, but the pain of her split lip only allowed a fraction.

"Thank you, Scott." Jean was happy to have the man she loved by her side, not that she would expect any different from him. She knew if she ever needed anything he would walk to the ends of universe and back for her.

"Do you need anything? Water?" Scott asked as he pointed his thumb to the left at a pitcher nearby.

"That would be great." Jean nodded gently while she tried to get a little more comfortable. She was still a little bleary from the bump on her head and she felt like a huge "walking" bruise. She smiled to herself at her silly analogy.

"Ororo, Rogue, and Remy are here too… they're in the waiting room." Scott said, craning his neck to the general area where their friends were. He brought the water over to Jean and watched her take a few small sips. "I can tell them to come back in the morning if you're not feeling up to a visit."

"No." Jean said quickly and shook her head, then began nodding, "I'd like to see them."

"Are you sure? They'd understand." Scott said.

"I'm sure." Jean smiled at him and tilted her head. "But let them wait five more minutes… I'm not done with you yet."

"Sure thing." He smiled and kissed the non-bruised side of her forehead. They talked and hugged and kissed, gently of course. Scott continued to aid Jean as much as he could to the point where Jean had to playfully slap his hands away. Five minutes went by fast so they both decided on another five minutes.

* * *

_ EARLIER that night _

"That was fast." Tyler Craig snorted sarcastically to himself and ate another handful of spicy peanuts. He rubbed his hands together to brush off the crumbs. He watched as Emma jogged across the street holding a newspaper over her head, hoping to shield her blonde hair from the rain. Tyler couldn't help but notice her breast bobbing with every long step. He wasn't necessarily interested in her, he was happy with his wife, though she wasn't nearly as ravishing. Emma hopped into the passenger side of the van, threw the sopping paper to the ground, and slammed the door.

"He wasn't there." She pouted playfully as she dabbed her arms with a napkin Tyler had handed her. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb. "Only that uptight prick, Scott Summers…"

"Why'd you want to go there anyway?" Tyler asked turning his head but not looking at her, "You said Remy wasn't going to give you any info."

"That's what he said." Emma said simply as she lit a cigarette, "I just thought…" she blew out a swirl of smoke as she rolled the window down slightly, "he and I could have a little fun, for old time's sake." She smiled and batted her eyes at Tyler. Her mind quickly went back to memories of late nights at Remy's office. They had sex in probably every inch of that office. Sometimes she surprised him and screwed him on his chair. Her favorite was when he would fuck her from behind as she bent over his desk. She found herself becoming aroused and flushed. Suddenly Tyler slammed on the breaks and slid to stop just before entering the crosswalk. Emma braced her body from smashing against the dashboard with her free hand.

"What the fuck, Tyler?!?" she screamed, her heart was racing from the unexpected jolt. "Goddamn it, pay attention to the fucking road." She looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world then took another drag.

"Sorry…" he looked away from her and towards the traffic light, "That was weird…" Emma didn't answer but continued to look at him with a disgusted look. She intimidated him. She knew it. And she liked it. He decided to go on despite his discomfort under her icy stare.

"The light… it went from green straight to red." Tyler stated and caught Emma roll her eyes with annoyance. She inhaled once more and threw the cigarette out the window. She wasn't even halfway through it but she was trying to quit. The smoke was giving her wrinkles. The van was now veiled with a cloud of awkward silence. Until it was broken abruptly.

"Isn't he with Lehnsherr's daughter now?" he smiled inwardly, knowing it would irritate her.

"Yeah… she's a real cunt." Emma narrowed her eyes at the thought of the women who had "ruined" Remy. He used to be fun, outgoing, and spontaneous. Now he's… well, like that prick Summers.

"She's pretty though." Tyler pushed further trying to provoke her into a tizzy.

"I guess." Emma stated simply. She's was too tired to care at this moment. She knew Tyler was trying to aggravate her. So she changed the mood completely. Emma shifted her body, mainly her breasts, in Tyler's direction and gazed seductively at him.

"Not as pretty as me though, right?" Emma unbuttoned the top of her blouse to reveal the edge of a white lacy bra. Tyler looked over at her, not expecting to see what he saw her doing. He immediately turned his attention back to the road and flushed.

"Uh… n-no." He stuttered. Emma smiled at his embarrassment. She grabbed his hand and quickly moved it to her breast and forced him to squeeze it.

"You can touch if you'd like." she smiled and licked her lips. Tyler stared for a moment, caught completely off guard. He blinked himself out of his shock and roughly drew his hand back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler was angry with her ridiculous confidence that she could fuck any man she wanted. "I'm a married man." He stated firmly.

"Married… not dead." She smiled at him as she undid another button.

"You are fucking amazing!" Tyler said sarcastically, "And I don't mean that in a good way."

"You have no idea how fucking amazing I am." She replied as she moved closer to him and massaged the back of his neck. He shrugged her away.

"Goddamn it, Emma, stop acting like a whore for once in your life!" Tyler yelled at her looking into her blue eyes. Which were quickly growing angry and hateful. She opened her mouth to reciprocate but instead was thrown violently forward. The crash was deafening. Emma felt her face and limbs being sliced from the glass of the windshield. She felt her frail body slam onto the wet pavement and slid to a bloody stop. Then, she felt nothing.

* * *

Remy stood with Scott looking at Rogue and Ororo fussing over Jean. They were talking and smiling. He smiled to see his friends all happy, and alive for that matter. He turned to Scott and put a hand on his shoulder. Scott gave Remy a pat on the back and smile. 

"Can a I borrow Scott for a moment Jean?" Remy asked looking into her weary eyes. They didn't seem as bright as usual. "I promise it won't take long."

"Well, as long as you promise." She smiled at him and then continued visiting with her best friends. Remy followed as Scott exited the dim room into the bright fluorescent hallway.

"Take a walk with me?" Remy said quietly and pointed with his thumb down the hall, keeping his gaze anywhere but on Scott.

"Sure." Scott new something was wrong right away, but let Remy lead the way for awhile before asking. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously. They had wandered their way back into the empty waiting room. Remy gestured to Scott to sit down. So he did. Remy found a seat across from him. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I've got some… really bad news." Remy said as he rubbed his eyes. He finally found the strength to look into his friend's eyes. They were anxious and bleary.

"Alright." Scott said simply bracing himself. He shifted in his seat restlessly.

"Well, first…" Remy didn't mention there was more than one bad thing which caused Scott's eyebrows to furrow and jaw clench. Not that he was angry with Remy, don't shoot the messenger, right? Remy went on slowly, "the others involved in Jean's accident… one of them was Emma. And a camera man." Scott raised his eyebrows at the mention of her.

"They uh… didn't make it." Remy tried to examine Scott's face closely but he was looking down and massaging his temples. He went on, "I told Rogue and Ororo that Jean should hear it from you… in private." Scott nodded his head in response. He felt great sympathy for his wife, he knew this was going to be hard on her.

"What else?" Scott asked but not really wanting to know.

"I'm sorry, Scott." Remy started, the right words were hard to find for the first time in his life. He decided that blunt was the only thing he could manage. "It's Warren… He was shot and killed."

* * *

Ororo cried the entire drive home. This whole night had been overwhelming. When she left she gave Scott a hug, as did Rogue and Remy. He looked so sad. Although she was glad she wouldn't be the one telling Jean of the accident and Warren, a part of her wanted to be there for her friend. When she entered her home she found a pleasant surprise. Logan was waiting for her. Even though Warren and Betsy weren't his and Bobby's case, she expected him to be all over it, and probably much to the annoyance of the other investigators. But he knew that he was needed elsewhere. Home. He walked over to her and took her into his arms. She allowed herself to melt into him and her tears fell free, whether she wanted them or not. 

"What a horrible night, Logan." Ororo voice was shaky and hoarse.

"I know, but crying helps… so let it out." He whispered into her ear and rubbed her back. She did as he said. It did help. But soon her tears ran dry and she was emotionally drained. She pulled away and gave him a gentle kiss. He dried her cheeks and brushed her hair from her face.

"Ugh! I am exhausted!" Ororo said with a weak smile and tired laugh. Just then Logan swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. He laid her down gently and removed her shoes gingerly. She sat up and pulled him by his shirt on top of her. They kissed deeply for a long time. Ororo pulled away and looked into his gray eyes.

"You were right." She said smiling. Logan looked confused.

"'Bout what?" he asked tilting his head and returning her gaze.

"The other day… when you said I was acting like something was bothering me." Ororo said as the couple shifted to be side by side. Logan replied, "Mmhmm." He allowed her to go on.

"Well, it was strange really. I thought…" She paused nervous to continue. "I thought that I may have been pregnant…" The last word was barely audible. But he heard it. He raised his eyebrows but showed no real sign of regret. So she went on.

"I took a test, but it was negative." She was looking at the ceiling now, laying on her back with her hands folded on her stomach. Logan saw a moment of disappointment spread across her face. He rubbed her hands with one of his own. Long ago they both talked about the topic of children. At the time neither of them wanted any, and thought they never would.

"I have to admit, Logan." Ororo began softly, "I am a little disappointed."

"Me too." He replied. Ororo looked at him quickly. Did she hear him right? He smiled at her shocked expression. "I didn't bring up the kid thing… 'cause I thought you didn't want any."

"I didn't… but I've been thinking about it for the past couple of months." Ororo's voice was smiling, as well as her mouth. They went on talking about having a baby some more and decided that tonight would be a good night to start trying…

* * *

Bobby went straight to see his girlfriend after he got off work. She called him when she heard about Jean's accident. He could tell she was really upset, although she was trying to hide it. He knew that Jubilee liked her boss and considered her a friend. He held her for a long while and told her that Jean was going to be fine. After she had calmed down a bit, things between the young couple heated up quickly. They were sprawled out sideways on her bed. His weight on top of her felt so good and so she pulled him as close as she could. They were kissing deeply and passionately as he moved inside her. Bobby was running his hand through her silky black hair and with the other was fondling her breast. Jubilee moaned with pleasure. He loved that she was vocal about what she liked. 

"Faster." She whispered into his ear. He gladly did what he was told.

"_Oh my God… she's so tight…" _Bobby thought to himself.

"Harder!" She said loudly. He smiled, and again, gladly did what he was told. She was moaning uncontrollably and he knew that she was close. Jubilee grasped the surrounding sheets tightly as waves of pure ecstasy washed over her. "Oh God! Yes!" She screamed out loudly, not caring who heard her. "Yes, Bobby! Yes!" He smiled and was pleased that he had brought so much pleasure to his lover. He rolled off of her and laid beside her breathing heavily.

"Did you…?" She asked concerned.

"I'm good." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Oh no… that's not good enough." Jubilee positioned herself over him and slid him into her wetness. He was so hard.

"_Oh my God! He's huge!" _Jubilee thought to herself with closed eyes and smiled. She moved slowly on top of him for a few minutes. She saw him close his eyes and bite his bottom lip. Jubilee knew that Bobby wasn't exactly a very verbal lover, but she's learned to read his body language. She increased her speed and force. He moaned quietly and she knew then that that was what he wanted. As she continued, his moans became more frequent and he tried to control his volume as best he could. Bobby grabbed on to her hips and began to thrust with her until he erupted with indescribable pleasure. They collapsed into one another, damp with sweat.

"Well…" Jubilee began, trying to catch her breath, "that's better." Bobby smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. They soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Remy flung his keys onto a side table and turned on the light. Rogue shut the door behind her and placed her purse in the coat closet. The cool apartment still had the delicious aroma of their dinner from earlier and wine permeated in the air. Rogue looked at the food and wine plastering the walls as Remy picked up the turned over table. 

"Don't worry 'bout dis… I'll clean it up in the mornin'" he mumbled as he took broken glasses into the kitchen. _"Remy's had a rough night… We all have." _Rogue thought to herself with a gloomy smile as she glanced over the mess.

"Ah'm gonna go get comfy…" She said leisurely walking past the kitchen and down the hall towards the bedroom. She studied the hole in the wall for a moment and looked back at Remy, who was picking up a few more shards of glass off the floor.

"Yeah. I'm assuming you couldn't fit the entire walk-in closet into the duffle bag." He bellowed smiling in her direction. Rogue laughed to herself as she pulled an army green tank top over her head.

"Hey, _half_ the closet… You've got quite a collection yourself there mister." She said emerging from room and pulling her hair from the under the back of the shirt. Remy smiled and nodded in defeat. Rogue sauntered to him and put her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and gently. They broke their embrace and Rogue preceded to the kitchen but Remy didn't let go of her wrist. He pulled her back to him closer and looked at her with a small smile across his worn out, but still extremely handsome face.

"I love you." He said simply, but with all his heart. She smiled and gave him a tender hug.

"I love you too." Rogue looked into his loving eyes and saw sadness, "You want a beer?"

"How 'bout a dozen?" He nodded and plopped lazily on the couch as she disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared a moment later and brought him a cold bottle.

"Sorry, you only have two left." She said sitting down beside him and took a sip from her water. They leaned unto each other's tired bodies for support but neither gave much. Rogue nuzzled her head onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"How you doin'?" He whispered looking down at her.

"I'll be alright." She nodded lightly. She turned her head up and looked onto him. "How are _you_ doing?"

"I'll be alright." He smiled weakly then took a long swig of beer. He then offered some to Rogue who shook her head. After tonight it was very tempting but knew she couldn't.

"Remy…" Rogue started then soon regretted it, but knew she couldn't stop now. She felt his gaze turn to her, urging her to go on. "Ah… Ah don't think this is the best time… hell, maybe it's the worst, but…" she stopped and leaned forward, breaking their bond. After a moment of silence he too leaned forward and kept his gaze upon her.

"What is it? You can tell me anything…" Remy encouraged her to keep going.

"Ah'm pregnant." She said it simply and it felt good to finally tell him. She forced herself to look at him and found that his face was caring. He set his bottle on the coffee table as he continued to look at her.

"Are you serious?" Remy asked raising his brows ever so slightly. Rogue looked down at her water nervously and nodded. A smile gradually crept across his face and soon was wide, showing off his straight white teeth. For the first time this night his eyes were welling with tears of pure joy. He jumped off the sofa and pulled Rogue up into a firm embrace.

"I can't believe it! Dis is great!" He practically yelled with excitement. Rogue was surprised at his new found energy and found that she was smiling uncontrollably. She pulled back and looked at him with misty eyes.

"Really?" She didn't really have to ask but just wanted to be sure his face matched his mood. He looked younger than usual. In fact, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning that got everything he asked for, and then some.

_Yeah yeah yeah… I know… it's been like a billion and one years since I've updated… can you ever forgive me?!? Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed, if you're even still reading!_


End file.
